Summoned Love
by Nakira.Taisho
Summary: Almost seventeen, curious actions. What would happen when things get out of hand in LA? Adult Themes...Yuri...ON HIATUS
1. Info

**Summoned Love 0- Info**

Izumi Miyuki is the average sixteen year old. She is average height, with shoulder length brown hair, large chest, and brown eyes. Usually wears hair either in a half ponytail with a ribbon in it, or the same with the ponytail hanging out of the back of her McDonald's hat. At school, wears a red plaid skirt that only goes down to her mid-thigh, a white button up short sleeved (or long sleeved depending on the weather) collared shirt, with a red plaid tie and ribbon. During the cold days of fall, wears a black sweater-vest over regular shirt, and on colder days and during winter wears a black sweater. As for shoes, plain black dress shoes with knee length white socks. At work, wears the standard uniform of a McDonald's employee (varies for each state and location). In free time, after school wears uniform, otherwise wears a Goth Lolita style, with oversized ribbons in her hair.

She is a high school senior at Conroe High in LA, a free private school, similar in set up to a Japanese school. Black belt in Jujutsu, Top member of track, martial arts, high jump, and acrobatics teams. Junior Olympics Gold Medalist in all of those areas. Undefeated in any form of athletic challenge, also in contests of appearance or design. Three year reigning winner of the annual Halloween Festival Costume Contest, and three year reigning Halloween Festival Project Designer. Led her class, 'D', to win the Halloween Festival Interclass Competition three years in a row, from second year, the class was then known as 2-D, on to being 3-D, then finally 4-D. Is also known as the designer for costumes for all drama club productions and is the go to for interior design ideas or fashion.

Her birthday is on Halloween, and she is a Lesbian.


	2. Summoning Spell

**Summoned Love 1- Summoning Spell**

"Hey, who's your favorite character from Naruto?"

"Huh? Naruto? You mean that anime…?"

"Yea. Don't tell me…you haven't watched it?!"

"No…I don't watch TV…oh! I've seen the manga; it's in my brother's room."

"Have you read it?"

"No. He read it all the time…but…"

"Oh. Sorry, Miyuki." I shrug.

"It's okay."

"You should read it. It's awesome. Hey, you're on the committee for the festival right?"

"Yea. I'm in charge of designing the classroom for our haunted house!"

"Wow! Hey! Guess what I found!"

"A new spell? What is it?" Julia pulls a book out of her backpack and opens it, pointing to the spell. Julia is a Wiccan, her whole family are. Julia's my best friend, so we do everything together; she says I'm a 'fledgling', like she's teaching me about her religion. My family were from Japan, so we went by Shinto and Buddhist beliefs. For me, I see these spells as simple rituals. She worships the same gods that I do, only with different names. "A summoning? You mean, like…"

"Like bringing people here, from another place! Mom said it never works unless you really have the 'gift'. You know the ancient magical blood that runs down from like the old priests and priestesses of the gods and goddesses. Like those people could really do all sorts of cool stuff with ritual, even bring people back from the dead. Mom gave me what we need to try it out, but she said not to get our hopes up. Hey, it's time for Naruto! You want to watch it with me? The new episode of Shippuuden is coming out on !"

"On the computer? Sure." Julia gets up and we go down to the living room to get on the computer.

"Agh! Your computer is so slow!"

"I can't help it. My aunt doesn't really think it's worth upgrading."

"Why don't you move in with her? Isn't it dangerous to live on your own?"

"No. I'm 16 now! It's perfectly fine. And I have a job to support myself. My aunt is just helping me with bills and stuff because I can only get a part time gig. Once I get out of school for the summer, I'm going full time until school lets back in. I've already gotten things arranged with my boss."

"Eh? You're still lucky though."

"Why?"

"You don't have your parents to nag at you about bedtime and homework and chores."

"No, I do enough nagging at myself. And Brother did all the nagging." I glance at the altar, with a picture of both of my parents, and my brother, on it.

"Hey! Watch! This is awesome!"

"What's going on? I don't get it." Julia sighs.

"I can watch the new episode at home later. We'll start from episode one!"

"Oh, okay."

"Awe man! It's in English! Evil! I like the Japanese version better! Hey! Is your brother's collection in English or Japanese?"

"Huh? I…I don't know."

"Oh well. Here, pull up a chair, these episodes are thirty minutes almost." I nod and pull a chair over from the kitchen table. We watch the first few episodes of the series before I'm hooked.

"This show is awesome! So…I can catch up on it on this website?"

"Yea, but there are some other sites that have it in Japanese all the way through. I'll write them down. It's almost my curfew. See you at school in the morning!"

"Oh! Are we gonna try that spell before you go?"

"No time. I'll leave the stuff here, if you want, you can try it and tell me how it turns out in the morning!"

"Sure! See you in the morning!"

"Ja ne!" I laugh and Julia runs out to her car. We both have our own cars and are legal drivers. I sigh and close the door. It's so hot out. Sometimes I hate living in Las Angeles. I pick up Julia's spell book and read through the ritual. "Sounds easy enough." I set up and do the ritual, just for fun, I plan to try to summon Team 7, from Naruto. There's no way this would work. I finish and get ready for bed.

*Midnight That Night*

Huh? I sit up and look around. I'm sure I heard something. I get up and jump at the noise of movement downstairs. I look around and put on my robe. Next, I grab my dagger off of the wall and go into the hall, walking carefully so I don't make any noise while I go downstairs to investigate. There are five people in the living room, looking around.

"Who's there?!" Their heads turn towards me. The silhouettes…I can't tell anything about them. I flip on the light and tighten my grip on the dagger. Once my eyes adjust to the light, I scream. "Uso! Uso da! Masaka!" No way. The spell worked? That's impossible! But, who are the other two? I recognize Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi, from the episodes of the show I watched earlier, but the other two…and where's Sasuke? And they look different from the episodes I watched earlier…no! I watched a little bit of that new episode of Shippuuden before the others. Those outfits are what Naruto and Sakura were wearing in that!

"Anno sa! Anno sa! Where are we?" I shake my head. This has to be a dream.

"Um…Las Angeles."

"Eh? Where's that? I've never heard of a village named that."

"Um, well…you see, this isn't really a village…oh! Izumi Miyuki desu. Hajimemashite."

"Not a village? Then…where are we?"

"Anno…this is going to be difficult."

"No it's not." I stiffen up and glance behind me. Where did Sasuke come from?! I scream and fall down.

"Ow!"

"Hey, you okay?"

"Where the hell did you appear from?! Sasuke no Baka!"

"Eh? You know each other?"

"Nope."

"Oh!" I cover my mouth and shake my head. I'm such an idiot! This is a dream. "Yume da, Yume." Computer. I get up and run into the dining room, to the computer. I turn it on. "Come on you slow thing!" Wait! What am I getting on the computer for? I get up and run to my room.

"Anno, is she okay?" It's midnight. Midnight…oh! I trip on the top step and fall flat on my face.

"Ow!" I roll over and sit up, rubbing my nose. I'm so clumsy! I need to stop running. What to do? It's late. I need to get back to bed so I can get up early for school. I'm still confused about who the other two guys are.

"How did we get here?"

"Where ever here is." I get up and go downstairs. They're still here. After all the falling I've done, I know I'm awake.

"Okay, question. Names?"

"Uzumaki Naruto da."

"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi. It's the other two. Who are you?"

"Oh, Yamato desu."

"Sai desu." I nod slowly. I have no idea who they are.

"Anno, how do you know our names?"

"Um…well…you see…hm. How to explain that one? Well…here, you guys…hold on." I walk upstairs and go into my brother's room. I scan the shelves for the Naruto manga and grab volume one. I take it downstairs and hold it up.

"Hey! That's me! Like when I was twelve!" I nod and toss the book at Naruto. Sakura catches it and flips through the pages.

"No way. This is…!" Naruto looks over her shoulder at the book and gasps.

"Ora! Kakashi-sensei, look! That's you getting hit with the eraser!"

"Eh?"

"Kakashi-sempai?" Kakashi goes to grab the book away from Sakura, but she pulls it away, sticking out her tongue.

"What is this? Some Manga?" I nod.

"Hai. As you can see, it's about you guys."

"But this…" I walk over and hold out my hand for the book.

"Please? I don't want it damaged."

"You take care of your books."

"Oh, this isn't mine…really…" I glance at the altar and take the book back upstairs.

"Those pictures. On the altar, is that your family?" I turn as I put the book back on the shelf.

"Sakura? Oh, yea. My parents…and my brother."

"Do any of your family live here?" I shake my head.

"No. My aunt is the only family I have left, but she lives in Kyoto, so the only thing I see of her is checks and presents that she sends in the mail."

"What happened to your family?"

"My mother and father…were killed, when I was ten. And my brother…he died in a car accident a few months ago."

"Oh. Car?" I nod.

"You've never heard of a car before?"

"No. What is it?"

"Oh, it's something we use to get around. It's a lot easier than having to walk everywhere. Um, it's late. I need to get back to bed so I can stay awake during class tomorrow." Just wait till I tell Julia about this. She's going to freak.

"Class? You're still in school?!"

"Yea. Oh. Here, everyone my age is in High school. It's not the same as like in Konoha. Oh, do you guys speak English? It'll be a bit difficult until I can figure out how to get you guys home if you don't."

"English?" I sigh.

"Language. Um…let's see…Kakashi, you can sleep in my brother's room…Sakura-san can stay in my room…anno, Sasuke-kun; you can stay in…oh! The attic! We set it up as a guest room. Anno…Naruto and Sai…you two can use my parent's room…and Yamato can stay in the other guest room."

"Why do I have to share a room with Sai?!"

"Because! It's my house and I said so! Konno Baka!"

"Konno yaro!"

"Try anything and you get clobbered, Naruto!"

"Hai." I laugh slightly and start for my room.

"Um?"

"Oh. My brother's room is right there, across the hall. And my parents room is two doors down from there. The other door is the bathroom. Um, the attic stairs are at the end of the hall over there. And the guest room is right there, next door to me."

"Okay."

"G'night!" I go into my room and Sakura follows me.

"Oh, you have bunk beds." I nod.

"I'm on bottom. Sorry."

"It's fine. Um, can I ask? Who killed your parents?"

"I don't know. It was a mugging after a movie premier they went to. I was at my friend Julia's house, and Brother was at one of his classmates' house, studying for exams. We got a call from the police saying that…" I shake my head at the memory. Great, now I'm going to dream about that once I get back to sleep.

"Oh. Sorry." I shrug.

"It's fine. Good night, Sakura-san." I take off my robe and lay down.


	3. School

**Summoned Love 2- School**

_"Miyuki, it's for you."_

_"Huh?" I get up and take the phone from Julia's mom. "Hello?"_

_"Yes, Miss Izumi?"_

_"Yes."_

_"This is Officer Gale, from the police station. You're the daughter of Kin and Mamoru Izumi, right?"_

_"Yes, I am. Um, is something wrong, sir?"_

_"Yes, we just identified two victims of a mugging outside the Chinese Theater as your parents."_

_"What?! Are they okay?"_

_"Calm down miss. Is there an adult that can bring you to the station?"_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"Can you put them on the phone please?"_

_"Sure. Mrs. Sharon." I hand the phone to Julia's mom and start crying._

_"Miyuki, what's wrong?"_

_"I…I don't know!"_

_"Mom? Who's on the phone? Why's Miyuki crying?" Her mom hangs up and faces us._

_"Miyuki, get your shoes on, we're going out."_

_"Huh? Mom, what's going on?"_

_"Julia, it's not something you need to know right now. Go to bed."_

_"What?! But it's not even ten o'clock yet!"_

_"Julia!"_

_"Yes, Ma'am." Julia starts for the stairs and I grab her hand._

_"Mrs. Sharon…I don't want to go."_

_"Miyuki, I'm sorry. You have to."_

_"Then…can Julia come? I don't want to…not alone."_

_"You won't be alone, sweetie, I'll be right there."_

_"It's not the same! Please?"_

_"Fine. Julia, get your jacket and your shoes on." She nods and goes to the door. I follow her and we put on our shoes, Julia's picked up on my habit of taking my shoes off at the door._

_"Ready!" We go out to the car and get in the back. Mrs. Sharon drives to the police station and we get out. "Huh? What are we doing here?"_

_"You'll see. Come on, girls." We go inside and one of the police officers sees us._

_"You're Sharon Kipp, right? Come with me. Um, the girls should stay in the hall for a moment." Mrs. Sharon nods and the officer leads us down a hall. This place is scary…we stop in front of a room and the officer takes Mrs. Sharon inside. Julia and I wait in the hall until she comes out._

_"Miyuki." She takes my hand and pulls me into the room._

_"But…Julia…"_

_"She'll be fine in the hall for a moment. The police station is one of the safest places around." I nod slowly and go with Mrs. Sharon to the tables. It smells bad in here. There's a doctor by one of the two tables._

_"You must be Miyuki."_

_"Miyuki-chan! Nanda kore?!"_

_"Aniki!" I run to my brother and he picks me up._

_"I came as soon as I got the call. Why are you letting my little sister in here? She's only ten." From my brother's arms, I see the people on the tables._

_"Oka-chan! Otou-chan!" I scream and bury my head in Aniki's shoulder._

_"It's okay, Miyuki-chan. I'm here. Shush." He pats my back and I cry on his shoulder. "She's too young to see that sort of thing. I'm taking her home. Thank you for letting us know about our parents. And, Mrs. Kipp, I'll come by tomorrow after school to get Miyuki's things."_

_"Okay." Aniki carries me out of the room and to his car._

_"Aniki! Oka-chan, to Otou-chan! Shin da."_

_"Shush, it's okay, Miyuki."_

_"It's not okay! Aniki! You saw them! What was that doctor doing?! Aniki!"_

"Aniki!!" I shoot upright and notice that I'm sweating. Just a dream.

"Miyuki-san, daijobu?" I look up and stare at Sakura. So it really wasn't a dream that they showed up. The door flies open.

"Did something happen?!"

"Kakashi…no. It was just a bad dream." I glance at the clock and notice the time. "Crap! I'm late! My alarm didn't go off!" I jump out of bed and run to my closet to get out my uniform. "Out! I have to get dressed!" I push Kakashi out of the room and close the door, locking it. I hurry and change into my uniform and run out to the bathroom. I slam the door open and head for the counter to fix my hair. I notice the water running and look over. Sa-Sasuke da!

I scream and bolt out of the room, blushing. "Note to self. Remember that I'm not the only one in the house and knock before going into the bathroom." I cover my mouth. I just saw…I can tell that my face is solid red.

"Miyuki? Are you sick?" Naruto appears in front of me and I scream again, ducking away from him. The other bathroom. I run down the hall and knock on the bathroom door. No response. I sigh and go inside. I brush my hair and pull it up in a half ponytail and tie my red plaid ribbon in my hair. It matches my plaid uniform skirt and tie. I go to a private school.

I check myself and nod slightly. I have to hurry! I run downstairs and grab a pack of pop-tarts out of the box on the counter, ripping into them and sticking one in my mouth while I dig for my bento. I get it out of the fridge and run to the table, stuffing my homework in my backpack as well as the bento and throwing the bag over my shoulder. I grab the second pop-tart and run to the front door.

"I'll be back sometime this evening! Don't break anything!" I put on my shoes and run out to my car, throwing my backpack into the passenger seat and jumping over the driver's side door into my seat. I turn on the car and peal out of the driveway, going to the school at twenty over the speed limit. I get to the school and jump out of the car the moment I'm parked, grabbing my backpack and locking the car. I run into the school and hurry to my first class. The bell rings just as I get into my seat.

"Good of you to join us, Miss Izumi. Do you have an excuse for your tardiness and the disheveled state of your uniform?"

"My alarm didn't go off. Sorry."

"Miss Izumi, we don't speak Japanese here. Remember that this is Los Angeles."

"Sorry. My alarm didn't go off." The class laughs and the teacher sighs.

*At Lunch*

"Did you try it?" I nod solemnly, taking a bite out of my onigiri. "What's up with you? You look like you were up all night."

"I sort of was."

"So, how did the spell go?"

"Horribly."

"Really? So it didn't work?"

"Oh no. It worked all right. I had to be stupid and think it wouldn't work, so I figured go in for Team 7, from Naruto, you know. And guess what I wake up to at midnight last night."

"No way! You mean, they appeared? At your house? I'm so jealous! I've been dying to meet Sasuke. What are they like?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, did Yamato and Sai show up too? They're part of Team 7 in Shippuuden. Oh! Are they our age?"

"Can you calm down, Jules?"

"Sorry. I can't believe it worked! You must be like, descended of a priestess or something! That's so cool!" I sigh.

"Can you quit yelling? People are staring."

"No they're not. They're staring outside at something. I wonder what. Let's go check it out!" Julia pulls me up and to the door of the cafeteria.

"No way! No way!" I stare past her at the object of everyone's stares. A guy, in loose jeans and tank top, with black hair. He moves so the sun isn't obstructing his face.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" I sigh.

"Sasuke no Baka! Nani shiten da?!"

"Oh, Miyuki-san. What is this place?"

"Bakayaro! What are you doing here?! At my school! You're getting stared at! Or didn't you notice?!"

"School? You're still in school?"

"No duh, konno baka! And where the hell did you get that outfit?!"

"The closet."

"Closet? Aniki's…closet?! Did the others leave the house too?!"

"Huh? I don't think so. But I couldn't stand being around Naruto and Sakura, so I left." My eye twitches.

"Um, excuse me…Miss Izumi…? Is that…Sasuke Uchiha?"

"No! Go away fish!"

"Eep!" The freshman runs back into the cafeteria, terrified.

"Is there a problem? Excuse me, young man. Do you have permission to be on this campus? Only students and faculty are allowed on campus except during planned events. Miss Izumi, lunch is almost over." I nod.

"Yes sir. Ora! Sasuke no Baka! Wake up! Sorry sir, my friend doesn't speak English. I'll let him know the rules."

"Thank you. Make sure this doesn't happen again, Miss Izumi. You can get in trouble for having your friends on campus unauthorized, especially students of other schools." I nod and the principal walks back into the school.

"Konno baka! You're gonna get me in trouble! You can't just walk around in a city like this! Go back to the house! I don't care that you don't want to be around Naruto and Sakura! Lock yourself in the attic for all I care! Just get going!"

"Hey, you can't tell me what…" I slap him.

"Go!"

"Konno yaro." I duck out of the way.

"Listen. I may not be a ninja, but I'm a black belt in Jujutsu. I can kick your ass. Tabun."

"Hey look! Izumi's getting into a fight with that hot guy!"

"He's dead! She's the strongest person on the Martial Arts team!"

"I don't know, he looks a lot like Sasuke Uchiha doesn't he?"

"Oh! If that's him, she's dead meat!" I roll my eyes and look back at the cafeteria. The chatter immediately stops.

"Leave. Now."

"What are they saying?"

"It's Japanese! No way! Finally someone around that understands her!" I glance back at the crowd and silence ensues again.

"Looks like they're pretty scared of you."

"Of course they are. I'm known throughout this school as having unnatural strength and skill. I'm the undefeated champion in the Martial Arts team. Now. Leave. Before I really get pissed and ruin my uniform." Sasuke shrugs and turns around.

"Fine. What time are you gonna be home?"

"Oh, probably around ten. If I don't get off work early." Which I hope I don't.

"Where do you work?"

"Huh? Oh, it's just down the street from the house. It's the restaurant with the big yellow arches on the sign." He nods and walks off. I frown and go back into the cafeteria just as the bell rings to end lunch. I go to get my stuff and shove the last of my onigiri into my mouth as I gather my things and leave for class.


	4. McDonald's

**Summoned Love 3- McDonald's**

"Miyuki! Front counter!"

"Yes sir! On my way!" I walk out to the front counter and press my thumb on the scanner to open the order take screen. "Welcome to McDonald's, would you like to try out our new Pumpkin Shake? It goes great with the Quarter Pounder with Cheese." I look at the customers and gasp. "You guys!"

"What did you just say?" I sigh.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"This is a restaurant right?" I nod.

"Dinner then." I roll my eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Can't read the menu." I sigh and turn around.

"Yo, Kim! I need a tray liner."

"Why?"

"Customers can't read English. I'm gonna translate the menu for them."

"What language? Japanese?"

"No, Spanish. Of course Japanese."

"Here you go. Calm your cookies, toots."

"Your flirting is so disgusting." Kim shrugs and hands me the tray liner.

"Aw, you know you like it." I pull out a pen and quickly translate the menu into Hiragana.

"Here. I'll take the next in line please." The group moves out of the way and I take the next person's order. "That'll be…$4.63." The customer hands me a five and I tap the screen to note the five and tell me the change. I put the five in the drawer and get out the change, counting it back to the customer before I close the drawer all the way. "73, 83, 93, 5 dollars. Your order number is 279." I close the drawer and wipe the counter down with a rag while the group from Konoha decide what they want.

"Miyuki-san, help."

"What?"

"What is all this stuff?" Eh? I sigh.

"Look at the menu up there. There are pictures of everything. You guys have never seen a hamburger before?"

"No." I sigh.

"I'll be right back." I walk to the back and find my manager.

"Yes, Miyuki?"

"We're dead out in the lobby, and on drive. Can I take a break?"

"Sure thing. Make sure you log out of the register. You have fifteen minutes." I nod and go out to the lobby.

"Come with me. You don't have any money do you?" Naruto pulls out a frog shaped wallet and opens it. Empty. I sigh. "Ryo wouldn't work here anyways. Listen. One of you go back to the house. In the desk drawer in my room is some cash that I have extra. Grab a couple of twenties."

"Huh?" I sigh and write out the number twenty, drawing a twenty dollar bill in a free space on the tray liner.

"That's a twenty. Come back and then you can eat." They nod and Sakura leaves. I sigh and notice a customer. I walk back to the front counter and log in to the computer I'm on. "Good evening. What can I get you?"

"Hm? Oh, are you talking to me?" Another Japanese speaker? I sigh and look at them. Who the hell?

"I'm sorry. I said 'good evening. What can I get you?'"

"Oh. Some help. I'm a bit lost, you see." I nod.

"Where are you trying to go?"

"Well, that's the problem. I don't even know where I am."

"Really? That's odd. Can I have your name?"

"Oh, Temari da." Temari? That's an odd name, even for…

"Temari-san?!"

"Naruto?!"

"Eh? You know them?"

"Naruto yea." Oh great. Did I summon _all_ of the characters from Naruto by accident? I hope not. I sigh. This is annoying me.

"Anno, Temari-san, will you take a seat with them please?" She nods and walks over to the group.

"What's all the noise for? That group that came in is rather noisy. You know them, Miyuki?" I nod.

"Yea, in a way. Ora! Can you guys calm down?! You're making too much noise!" Naruto sticks out his tongue at me and I fume. Job. I'm working right now. I must remain calm and collected. While I'm wearing this uniform, I need to remain the image of the good employee.

"Hey, Miyuki-chan! I figured you'd be working!"

"Julia, can you not yell please? I have a headache."

"Huh? That's not good. Is it from lack of sleep?"

"Ne, Sasuke, you went up to where she went earlier right? The school. Did you meet her? That blond girl. She's kind of cute."

"Huh? No." Julia turns to look at them, she knows when she's being talked about.

"Oh! That's! So you weren't kidding! Where's Sakura?!"

"Calm down. There's Sakura." Sakura walks into the lobby and over to the others.

"Temari-san? What are you doing here?"

"How should I know?"

"This is really strange."

"Jules, did you want something to eat?"

"No. I just came by to say hi. That's amazing. They're Shippuuden style too; didn't you give them clothes to change into? They're pretty obvious. Though Sasuke…wow."

"Don't tell me you're a fan-girl."

"Of Sasuke? Hell yea. I mean look at him. He's the embodiment of hotness." Julia waves at them, leaning on the counter so her uniform skirt is barely hiding her panties.

"Julia. That sort of behavior is prohibited on this premises. Save your flirting for someone who actually understands what you say."

"Huh? They don't speak English? Well, I guess that figures though. Since it's a Japanese manga. I thought it was strange that you were yelling in Japanese earlier."

"Look Jules, I'm not on break. I have work to do."

"Actually, you can go ahead and clock out, Miyuki. To make up your hours, you can come in early tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir. What time do I need to be in?"

"Well, Maya called in earlier, she's got the flu. You can cover her shift. Come in at 7."

"Yes, Sir!" I clock out and go around the counter. "Jules!"

"What?"

"Guys, this is my friend Julia. Jules, I think you already know their names…"

"Nice to meet you!"

"You're off?" I nod.

"I think that one of the other employees told the manager that we have exams and the festival coming up."

"Festival?"

"Oh, yea, the Halloween festival. My class is doing a haunted house."

"So you're still in school? That's weird."

"Not really. Everyone…never mind. Speaking of exams and the festival. Jules, aren't you supposed to be studying and working on the decorations?"

"Oh! You're right! I should get home. Wouldn't want to butt in on your time with them. So, did you figure out who's your favorite?"

"What? You're still asking about that? I don't know." Julia shrugs.

"See you later, Miyuki! Oh, since you're working a double tomorrow, I guess you won't be able to make it over to the theater to watch Underworld with us? My mom's already got us tickets and cleared it with the theater manager to let us in."

"I'm supposed to get off at five. What time's the movie?"

"Seven. It's at the Chinese theater." My eyes widen.

"Um, sorry. You'll have to ask someone else. I have to get these guys acquainted with LA, you know."

"Sure…well, I'll see you around then! I guess we'll have to hang out some other time. Hurry and teach these guys English so they can hang out too."

"Huh? No! I'm going to do research and try to figure out a way to send them home!"

"I talked to my mom. She said that the summoning is irreversible. They're stuck here Chika. I didn't realize you summoned Temari as well though…you should look out for her. Almost every source I have says that it's most likely she's a lesbo."

"What?! Go home!" Julia laughs.

"I'm kidding with you. Kidding! Hey Kim!"

"Hey Julia. You know, that uniform looks really good on you."

"Thanks! Better to attract the _guys_ huh?!"

"I guess." I laugh and Julia leaves the store.

"Let's go to the house. I'll fix dinner."

"Huh?"

"Ramen?!"

"No you idiot!" I wave at Kim and leave with the group trailing behind me.

"Walk. I have to take my car home." They nod and start walking. I get in my car and drive to the house. What a day. I go inside and sigh. They got here first. I take off my shoes and toss my backpack on the couch before heading to the kitchen. There were seven pairs of sandals at the door. I sigh and dig through the cabinets to find something to cook. I need to go grocery shopping soon. Especially with all these people here now. I guess I could email my aunt and ask for some money, explain part of the situation. What will be the story though? That's a bust then.

I pull out a pot and several packs of pork ramen. I fill the pot with water and set it on the stove to boil. I dig in the fridge and pull out some carrots and other vegetables. I wash them off and dry them with a rough towel, to make sure all the dirt is off. I wipe off the cutting board and get out a knife and start chopping up the vegetables to put in the water. I scrape the vegetables into the water and add some seasonings to the water, to add flavor to the vegetables. I let that boil for a couple of minutes before adding the noodles to the water and stirring it. When the noodles are done cooking, I turn off the stove and add the flavor packets to the water.

"Smells like Ichiraku!" My eye twitches and I pull out the bowls and spoons. I dish up the ramen and set it around the table.

"Dinner!" Everyone sits down at the table and stares at the spoons. I sigh and start eating. I notice that the others figure out how to use the spoons and eat.

"This is great, Miyuki-san!"

"Tastes like Ichiraku too!" I sigh and finish my ramen. I get up and go to my room.

"Ne! Where's Temari-san gonna sleep?! Do you have to work tomorrow? How come you're still in school?"

"Urusei, Naruto! Temari-san can stay in my room with me and Sakura! I'm going outside!" I need to take out some frustration on the training dummy I have. I go outside and set up my training dummy. I take a deep breath and get into my position, legs spread out with my hands out beside me, palms up. "One, two, three." I let out the breath and start attacking the dummy, hitting it with my palms instead of fists, gently, but it would easily knock someone out. I have a knack for beating people with this form of fighting. I kick the chest of the dummy, jump into the air, spin around and drop my ankle hard on the top of the dummy, where the head would be. My finishing blow.

I land in a crouch and catch my breath. "There. Much better."

"Scary."

"Hey, you fight like the Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga?" I frown and go inside. Looks like I need to start reading that manga. I go up to Aniki's room and walk to the shelf. I pull out volume one and start reading. I should get to bed before eleven, so I can get up early enough to go to work in the morning. I finish reading the book and sigh. I already saw the anime episodes for that. I put the book up and go to the bathroom. I knock on the door and, when no one answers, I go inside. I pull my hair down and brush it while the water heats up.

I strip and get in the shower. When I get out, I wrap up in a towel and run my hand through my hair. The door opens and Sasuke walks in. In shock, I drop the towel. Sasuke's face turns bright red and I scramble to cover up, blushing like crazy. First this morning, I walk in on him taking a shower, and now he walks in on me! "Haven't you ever heard of knocking first?!"

"Haven't you?!" I grip the towel around me and run to my room, pushing past him. I get into my room and slide down the wall. This is impossible! Too many people!

"Anno, Miyuki?" I turn slightly and open the door a crack to look up at Sai.

"What?"

"Oh, um…never mind." Is Sai afraid of me? I hear a crash downstairs and sigh.

"Now what?" I get into my pajamas and go downstairs to see what the noise was. I stare at the newcomer. "They're coming out of the freaking woodwork!" This is a nightmare! The new guy stares at me. His eyes…they're lilac. That's a strange color for eyes. I sigh. "Izumi Miyuki desu. Anta ha?"

"Hyuuga Neji." Hyuuga? I'm definitely going to have to research that stupid show. I go back upstairs.

"Find a place to sleep. I'm going to bed. And don't get into anything!" I go into my room and set my alarm for 6 AM, so I can be ready for work. I wonder who will show up next.


	5. Halloween

**Summoned Love 4- Halloween**

*October 31*

"I don't understand why we have to wear these costumes."

"It's Halloween! Everyone wears costumes on Halloween! Come on! Today's the school festival!" It's been an entire month since this started. It looks like Neji was the last one affected by that spell I used. And I've done enough research on the Naruto manga and anime to understand these guys better.

I don't like Sasuke though. He's a jerk. And Temari is fun to be around. Neji's interesting, but very quiet and thoughtful.

I'm dressed up as a ninja. Because the theme of our Halloween café is martial arts, that's because most of my class is on the Martial Arts Team. I'm decked out in all black, a skin tight tank shirt and shorts, along with my dagger sheathed and hanging from my belt, a case of Shuriken on my left hip, hooked to my belt, my hair pulled up in a short ponytail (My hair only reaches my shoulders), and gloves that have metal on the back to protect my hands.

We get to the school and I go up to my classroom. Naruto is dressed up as a fox, why he picked that costume, I will never know, probably because of the Kyuubi. Sakura is dressed up as Princess Serenity, from Sailor Moon, she liked the costume. Temari is dressed up as a witch, complete with pointy hat and black cloak. Neji is…Neji. He refused to get a costume.

Sasuke ditched, and so did Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi. I've managed to teach them all English, somehow, and once spring term starts, I'm gonna try to get them enrolled at my school. It's a 'Free Private School'. It's basically set up as an American version of a Japanese school. And it's Coed, so no worries.

"You look like a real ninja, Miyuki! Who're your friends?" I laugh and go to one of the tables we've set up.

"Guess."

"No way!"

"You mean…?" I laugh again.

"They have the same names, but they're not them."

"Since when are you a Naruto fan?"

"Since last month. Jules forced me to sit through an episode and I've been hooked since."

"I didn't force you! Where's Sasuke, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi?"

"Who knows? They ditched. It was a chore dragging Neji here." Julia pouts, but recovers in time to start flirting with Neji. I roll my eyes. "You'll just flirt with anyone you think is cute won't you, Jules?" She shrugs and smiles at me.

"The Festival is about to start. Please, everyone get your classrooms ready for opening. At noon, the athletics competition will begin at the football field. Followed by the costume contest results, which voting will be for throughout the day from students, as well as our guests. Each person will be able to vote for one female student and one male student. The class with the most points at the end of the festival will receive the rest of the day free after exams are over. We'll keep you posted on the votes and points throughout the festival! Thanks!"

"Speaking of the votes! Here're the vote slips! Everyone take one pink and one blue."

"Okay!" Everyone gets a slip and we set up to open.

"The Annual Conroe High Halloween Festival begins…now!" I can hear people coming into the school!

"Welcome!"

*Sakura's POV*

I can't believe that they think she looks like a ninja. She looks sort of like a ninja, I guess, but not a _real_ ninja.

"Hey, you guys just gonna stand around like idiots?"

"Huh?! Who are you calling an idiot?!"

"Naruto! Shut up!"

"Okay." I sigh. I wonder how we got here in the first place.


	6. Konoha

**Summoned Love 5- Konoha**

*That Evening, Miyuki's POV*

"Great job in the athletics, Miyuki!"

"As always, you're the best!"

"Thanks guys! It was nothing."

"We will now announce the results of the costume contest. The winner's classes will receive an additional 50 points, the second place holders, 30, and third place, 10!"

"For the girls! From class 4-D, Miyuki Izumi!"

"This puts class 4-D at 379 points!"

"Now! For the guys! Also from class 4-D, James Tucker!"

"What?! James?!" James and I walk onto the stage and get the award. A plaque for us, as well as a pass for free lunch from the cafeteria.

"This puts class 4-D in the leading position with 429! Class 4-B is in the second place ranking with 320! And class 3-A in third with 300!"

"Now! For second place in the girls!"

"Wow! Another one from 4-D! Julia Kipp!"

"Guys! 4-B's Kyle Dane!"

"Third Place! 3-A's Jane Line and 4-B's Michael Drake!"

"This puts 4-D in the winning spot with 459! 4-B retains second with 360! And 3-A in third with 310!"

"We did it! All right!"

"Go 4-D!"

"This is the third year in a row that the students of class 4-D have won the contest of this festival! They've broken the school record!"

"Whoot, whoot!" I laugh and clap Julia on the back. She dressed as a Geisha, complete with black wig and white face paint. James was dressed as a Jedi Knight.

"You look like a real ninja, Miyuki! All you need is the forehead protector."

"Shut up. You're just saying that because…"

"Miyuki? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Huh? Miyuki! Are you okay?!" Sakura? I can see her pushing through the crowd towards me, but…what is this feeling? I feel like I can't move! It feels like there's something powerful trying to hold me still. Like…if I even attempt to move, I'll die. This pressure. Sakura gets to me and touches my shoulders. "Miyuki! Oy! Miyuki! Are you okay?! Can you hear me?!" I can't…I can't move. She shakes me, but I can't respond.

"Oh good Goddess! Miyuki! Sakura, help me get her to the nurse's office." They drag me to the nurse's office and put me on the bed. What is wrong with me? "Um, Sakura, what's up with you?"

"I…I don't know." The nurse's office disappears and I can move again. Where am I? I look around and stare at the emblem on the largest building I can see. It's the kanji for Fire! No way! Am I…in Konoha?!

"Huh?"

"Hey! We're home!"

"And without our clothes too." Sakura? Naruto? I look back.

"I said it was pointless to wear those absurd costumes." Neji too! And Kakashi and Yamato and Sai are here! What the hell just happened?!

"Miyuki? You okay?" I nod slowly. I can't even begin to describe this. Sakura pulls me up and I stare dumbly at her. "Miyuki? What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"We're…we're in…Konoha…"

"Yea. How, I have no clue."

"This is exceedingly strange."

"Hold on, Miyuki-san, your last name is Izumi right?" I nod.

"Yea. Why?"

"Sakura, think your parents will let Miyuki stay with you?"

"Yea. Let's go." I nod and follow Sakura through the street. She looks kind of silly in that dress. We get to a house without being noticed and go inside.

"Sakura!"

"Oka-chan!" A woman that looks oddly like an older version of Sakura hugs her tightly.

"Where have you been?! I asked Tsunade-sama if you were on a mission with your team and she said that your entire team was missing! What happened?!"

"It's a long story Oka-chan, but we're back now, so no worries."

"What are you wearing? Who's your friend?"

"Oh…um…"

"Izumi Miyuki desu. Hajimemashite, Haruno-san."

"Izumi?! Sakura, you disappeared to Kirigakure?!"

"Huh? No!" Kirigakure? "What makes you think that I disappeared to Kirigakure?"

"That girl, she's not from Kirigakure?"

"No, I'm not. I'm from…" Sakura covers my mouth.

"A village south of here. I forget the name. I'm surprised that Tsunade-shishou didn't remember sending us out on that diplomacy mission to…that village. Miyuki is a friend that we made. And we lost track of time. You see, the other day, they had a costume party in that village and we forgot our stuff in the hotel."

"Miyuki, what's the name of your village?" I have to think fast. Something that would sound plausible…oh!

"Kyoto."

"Kyoto? Must be a small village then! I've never heard of it."

"Anno, Oka-chan, can Miyuki stay here?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Thanks! I'll show her to my room then!"

"Okay." Sakura pulls me upstairs and into a room before sighing.

"That was close."

"You think she really believes us?"

"Not a chance. But I need to get into my regular clothes. It's a good thing I was in my off duty clothes when I showed up in your house. Naruto too. All of my weapons and everything is still here, even my Hitai-ate."

"That's good. Oh. Sorry." I turn around while Sakura changes.

"Hey, Miyuki? Do you like any guys?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Really? Are you a…homo?"

"What?! No."

"Really? So, there just aren't any guys that you like?" I nod.

"Yea. What's with the questions all of a sudden, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, no reason." I look back and notice that Sakura is blushing.

"Sakura? You okay?"

"Huh? Yea. I'm fine. We should go talk to Tsunade-shishou." I nod and we leave her house, heading for the big building. We go into a room and Tsunade gets up. I recognize her from the manga. I read all of the volumes that Aniki had in his room.

"Sakura, where did you disappear to?"

"Um…"

"It's hard to explain."

"Who're you?"

"Oh! Izumi Miyuki desu." I bow and someone sighs. I look up.

"Izumi? As in, the Izumi clan of travelers from Kirigakure?"

"Huh? I've never been…" Why does everyone keep saying that I'm from Kirigakure? Is it my outfit or something? No, it's my last name. The question was raised by my last name.

"Where are you from, Miyuki-san?"

"Huh? Oh…"

"Los Angeles."

"There isn't a village with that name."

"Um, yes, you're right. But I'm from a city called Los Angeles. Um…it's kind of hard to explain…besides that I've never been to any village in or around the Land of Fire. Or any of the other countries you know of."

"Really?"

"Um, Tsunade-shishou, you said the Izumi clan of travelers? What did you mean?"

"Oh, the Izumi clan is a clan of Miko, rumored to be able to travel freely between the lands of the living and dead. As well as places never heard of. They're from Kirigakure, and they disappeared 16 years ago, the two remaining members, along with their five year old son and newborn daughter." 16 years ago? "Miyuki-san, how old are you?"

"Um, I just turned 17. But, my parents are from a city called Kyoto. I know, because my father's sister lives there and has been helping to support me and my older brother for the past 7 years, since my parents died."

"Really? So, you grew up in this…Los Angeles?" I nod.

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Well, have you noticed anything strange about yourself? As in, perhaps, an inhuman fighting ability or acrobatic ability? Strength perhaps?" I nod.

"Well, yes. I'm a black belt in Jujutsu, and I've never lost a match, recovered easily from broken ribs, also I'm the best on the high jump and acrobatic teams. I'm also the fastest runner in the school track team."

"School? You're 17 and still in school?" I nod.

"Um, yes, it's normal where I'm from to remain in school until you reach your twenties. There aren't any ninja there."

"Then explain your attire." I look at my outfit. I'm still wearing my costume.

"Oh! Today was the Halloween festival at the school. Everyone dresses in a costume and the classes do different projects to entertain the visitors, and there's an athletic competition, and costume contest."

"Which Miyuki won. Her class got the most votes on the project, and she won every athletic event she was in, and won first place in the costume contest." Sakura sounds a bit _too_ excited about my victories.

"Really? That's nice. Didn't your parents ever tell you anything about their home?"

"No. They always said I was too young. Temo…Aniki…he read this manga, called Naruto. I asked him why he was so into it once, before he died, he said it reminded him of home. I thought he meant because it was a manga from Japan and Kyoto is in Japan, but…"

"But what? What is this manga about?"

"By the name, I'm sure you can guess."

"Naruto?" I nod.

"The protagonist in the story is Uzumaki Naruto, of Konohagakure no Satou. This village."

"So…we're a manga where you come from?" Sakura and I both nod.

"I read one volume of it. It's a perfect depiction of events here, from the time of my graduation and the formation of cell 7, until recently."

"Really? That's interesting."

"But, I don't think the creator knows that this place is real. I think he happened to create a story around this, thinking it was all in his head. But…the appearances of the characters is exact."

"Meaning?"

"You guys look exactly like the characters in the story."

"How did it come about that Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Neji, and Temari disappeared at the same time, and have now reappeared with you?"

"Um…about that. My best friend, she's Wiccan, um, a witch."

"She prays to a series of gods and goddesses through ritual, called spells."

"Um, right. Anyways, my best friend found a spell in one of her books to summon a person from anywhere. We didn't think it would work, so when I tried it out, as a funny, I tried to summon Team 7, from here. It ended up that the spell worked, but somehow also brought along Temari-san and Neji-kun."

"So, after a month, do you know how you returned?"

"Not a clue. Um, besides the fact that Halloween is also known, and observed, to Wiccans as the Sabbat of Samhain, or the New Year, when the magic of the gods is strongest between earth and the heavens. And on top of that, Halloween is my birthday. I just turned 17 today."

"October 31?" I nod.

"Yes."

"Odd. Shizune, send a request to the Mizukage. It would appear as though we need more information about the Izumi clan."

"Tsunade-shishou. May I make a suggestion?"

"What, Sakura?"

"You've been thinking of attempting an alliance with Kirigakure for a while now. Perhaps it would be best for a team from Konoha to go to Kirigakure to set up a peace meeting between you and Mizukage-sama. While they're there, perhaps, as an interest of peace, it could be requested for information on that clan."

"Good idea, Sakura. Since it was your idea, it can be your cell that goes. With Miyuki-san filling Sasuke's position instead of Sai."

"Hai."

"Let Naruto and Kakashi know and return here."

"Hai." Sakura turns and goes to leave the room. I feel helpless.

"Miyuki, please go with Sakura. I'm sure she can detail to you the procedure of being a Kunoichi while you are looking for your teammates. When you return, I will give you a Hitai-ate. To show that you are a ninja of Konoha." I nod.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Tsunade-sama." I follow Sakura out of the office.

"So, let's see…you're already a good fighter. But…on a mission, the team captain gives the orders, whatever that person says goes. We work for teamwork. You don't just rush into a fight without thinking or considering your teammates." I nod.

"Sounds like Track. You don't go into a relay without considering the strength of your teammates, or your opponents. And also, like competition. You have to think, and do as your team captain says. I know most don't think of that, but I look at it like that. And in team sports, you have to work with your team instead of on your own. Otherwise, you'll lose the game."

"Looks like you get it!" I nod and we stop at Ichiraku Ramen. "There you are, Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan! Miyuki-chan! What are you two doing here?"

"Looking for you, baka. Tsunade-shishou wants Cell 7 to gather. We're gonna look for Kakashi-sensei."

"Okay. If I run into him on my way, I'll let him know."

"Thanks." We leave the stand and start walking.

"So, what else? Oh, teamwork comes before orders. And also, the safety of your team is just as important as the mission. Um…Kakashi-sensei!"

"Huh?"

"Kakashi, Tsunade-sama wants Cell 7 to gather."

"Should I locate Sai then?"

"No. Miyuki is gonna be our fourth member."

"Miyuki? Really? Why?"

"Tsunade-shishou will explain there. Come on!"

"Comin." We go to the office and I notice that Kakashi is still in the same place we left him. Oh! He disappeared! I wonder if they weren't able to use jutsu while they were in LA.


	7. New Clothes

**Summoned Love 6- New Clothes**

"Huh?! Miyuki's on our team now?! Why?! She's not a ninja!"

"Urusei, Bakayaro!"

"If I'm not mistaken, during the past month, you were able to observe Miyuki's talents, Kakashi."

"Yea, she fights with a similar style to the Hyuuga, and nearly destroyed the competition in the two meets we went to with her." I rub the back of my neck and remember that my hair is all the way up. I pull it down and quickly fix it the way I prefer it, in a half ponytail. Tsunade tosses something to me and I catch it automatically. It's a Hitai-ate!

"Arigatou."

"You four are going to Kirigakure on a diplomacy mission. You'll be leaving tomorrow, that should give you ample time to prepare and for the message I sent to Mizukage-sama about your arrival and the peace treaty we will be forming. Also, you are to ask, when you arrive, for information on the Izumi clan. You will remain in Kirigakure for approximately two weeks, or until arrangements are made for an ambassador, or the Mizukage, to return to Konoha with you to discuss the details of the treaty. That's all." We bow and leave the room.

I turn the Hitai-ate over and over in my hands. Julia would kill to be in my position right now. I need to decide how I'll wear this thing. It would mess up my hair if I wore it on my forehead, and it would look plain dorky the way Sakura wears it. I don't like things hanging from my neck…I toss it in the air and catch it, I just thought of something! And I'll need some new clothes, there's no way I'd be able to get around regularly in this tight outfit. I'm already getting uncomfortable.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Can we go shopping?"

"Um, sure. But…you don't have any money."

"I don't need money. I just want to look around. I have to figure out how to fix my clothes."

"You sew?" I nod.

"Yep."

"I can ask my mom if you can raid her fabric supply. She's a seamstress."

"Great! I'll need to be able to sew the fabric together."

"No problem. I think there's a sewing machine at the house you can use."

"Great! I'll have a new outfit done in no time."

"How long does it take you to make an outfit?"

"Hm. I've never thought about it. But I made your costume in about a day. And that was designing it just from a picture."

"Wow." I smile and we head back to her house. "Oka-chan!"

"Oh, Sakura-chan, Miyuki-san. Dinner's ready."

"Okay!" We go to the dining room and sit down at the table. Sakura's dad introduces himself and so does her little sister.

"Anno, Oka-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I need some clothes; I didn't bring anything with me when we came…"

"Oh. Do you have any money? The clothes store should still be open."

"Well, I was wondering if I could borrow a sewing machine and fabric. I sort of design my own clothes. I kind of have to, actually. They just don't make clothes for stores that work with my figure."

"I see your point." Haruno-san makes a point to keep her eyes on my chest for a moment too long, making me blush. "Sure. My fabric and machine is in the workroom, the basement. You're welcome to it after dinner."

"Thank you, Haruno-san." She smiles and we finish eating. Sakura and I go down to the basement and I gasp at the amount of fabric. "Wow!" I'll have to come up with something in my style, but functional for fighting and running long distances. How to do this?

Oh! I search through the fabric for the colors I want. My three favorite colors, black, red, and white. I get out the breathable fabrics and set them beside each other, thinking. I grab my Hitai-ate and examine it. While I'm thinking of a design, I'm going to fix this. I pull the metal off of the fabric.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing this so I can wear it, of course."

"How?"

"You'll see. Do you have a large barrette I can have?"

"Yea, I'll go get it."

"Thanks." Sakura runs out of the room and returns with a barrette about the same size as the metal of the Hitai-ate. "Perfect!" I locate some super glue and stick the two pieces together. "There."

"A barrette? Wow." I'll have to find a way to weld it together at some point. Or it'll come off with a lot of stress. I set the barrette/Hitai-ate aside and get started on my outfit. I decided on making a red and black patched sleeveless dress with white ruffle and shorts underneath, to keep from showing my underwear when jumping. I'm also going to attach a white buttoned part to give the layered look to the top of the dress. I get started on re-measuring myself and then the fabric. I do this twice before cutting the fabric out. "Hey, Miyuki?" I don't pause in my cutting or anything.

I'm focused. And I'm used to talking while I'm working. Julia does it all the time.

"Hm?"

"What…what was your relationship with Sasuke-kun?"

"Huh?"

"You screamed a lot around him the first few days…why?" I blush, remembering that.

"Um…well…first off, he had a knack for scaring the crap out of me, popping up out of nowhere, mostly right behind me. And then…"

"I woke up to you screaming when you woke up from a dream the first day, then you screamed in the hall a little while later. What happened?"

"Um…I was half asleep and forgot that there might be someone using the shower and I didn't knock on the door before I went in to fix my hair…"

"No way…one of the guys was in the shower?" I nod slightly and set aside the piece of fabric I just finished cutting out. I turn it over and mark the 'inside' of it with marker to mark where certain things are being put together on it. The dress itself is in four pieces, two fronts, and two back. Then, I'll sew the ruffle and shorts together then sew them at the waist point of the dress. The top part will be in six pieces, the back, collar, sleeves, and two front pieces, sewn together separately, hemmed, and then sewn to the main dress to create the layered look. I finish cutting it out and start pinning it together. It'll zip in the front, to allow for easy putting on, then the white part buttons. By midnight, I've got all of the separate pieces together and within two hours after that, I have the entire outfit together. I change into it and nod.

"Perfect."

"Wow. If you showed my mom that, she wouldn't believe you designed it yourself! That's amazing!"

"All of the clothes I wear, except my school and work uniforms, I designed myself. It's part of the reason why I've won the costume contest for three years in a row."

"Three?"

"Including this year. And since I know the design for this now, I'll easily be able to make another if I have too. And I'll bring the other outfit with me in case this one is damaged at any point."

"Amazing. And I thought you bought my costume."

"There aren't any dresses like that for sale except around Prom time, and even then, the chances of finding the dress to go exactly with the idea are slim to none. So I just got your measurements and made the dress going off the picture of Princess Serenity in the manga. It wasn't that hard."

"That's amazing! Oh, we should get some rest before we have to head out." I nod and grab my Hitai-ate, as well as my other clothes and my weapons that I ended up bringing with me.

"It's a good thing the weapons I had with me are real."

"That's the dagger you had when you thought we were robbers right? I thought you were gonna stab Sasuke when he got behind you like that." I laugh.

"Really? I was scared out of my wits. I probably wouldn't have managed that."

"Oh, you screamed that night too, before Neji showed up. What was that about?"

"Sasuke…he walked into the bathroom as I was getting ready to go to the room to get in my pajamas. It startled me…and…I dropped the towel."

"No way. So you both got an eyeful of each other then. No wonder you avoided him after that." I nod.

"Yea."

"Um, why do you refer to your brother as Aniki?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm not sure really. Aniki asked me that once. But he said it was understandable. He said that when I was little, I was a major tomboy and even said Ore instead of Watashi. I remember, whenever he would say that, he would have a sort of laughter in his eyes…I miss him the most. The dagger I have is basically the last thing I have of him, besides the manga collection in his room. I never got around to calling him Onii-san. He's always been Aniki."

"Wow."


	8. Suki?

**Summoned Love 7- Suki?**

"Yoshi! Gambatteruzo!"

"You're awful energetic for someone who stayed up till three…" I laugh and rub the back of my head.

"Let's go!" I pull Sakura to the gate and look out. I actually get to explore the Naruto world! "Julia and the others at school would _kill_ to be me right now!"

"Why?"

"Half my classmates are major Naruto nerds. They'd kill to be in this situation. Going on a mission with you guys."

"Naruto nerds?" I laugh.

"That's our term for major Naruto fans. You know fans of the anime and manga. Julia…well, you saw how she acted around Neji and Sasuke."

"Yea, is she that flirtatious usually?"

"Only at Comicon, with the guys in Sasuke and Neji costume. It's silly really. Oh! I got to meet the guy that created that manga at the Comicon when I went. I got volume 27 of my brother's collection signed, even though I didn't really know much about it then. It was still something that Aniki wanted to do. Go to Comicon and meet the guy who created the series."

"What's Comicon?"

"Short for Comic Convention. It's where fans of different anime and manga and comics and stuff like that go in costume and stuff from their favorite anime/manga/comic, shop, mingle, play, stuff like that. Some of the creators come from other countries and stuff. It's a lot of fun. I used to go every year with Aniki, and I always dressed up from Sailor Moon. After Oka-chan and Otou-chan died, I got into the more gothic manga and dressed up like them.

Last time I went, Julia dressed up like you; she even wore a pink wig. It was hilarious! Because the look didn't suit her at all. She wore green contacts. You know that her eyes are brown. She dragged me there in a Tsunade costume. I was so embarrassed!" Sakura starts laughing. "What?!"

"Oh, the guys are here." I nod and we face them.

"Ready?"

"Yep!"

"Nice outfit, Miyuki." I smile.

"Thanks. I made it last night."

"Wear's your Hitai-ate?" I turn around and point at my barrette.

"Cool idea!" I grin and face them again.

"Let's head out then!"

"Miyuki, think you can keep up?" I nod.

"I can sure as hell try!"

"Then let's head out!" We start running through the forest, heading southeast. By the time it gets dark, we're all tired and sweaty, and hungry. We stop to make camp and rest for a while before we start out again.

"You're fast. Do you hold back in Track meets?"

"No. I'm just faster here. For some reason. I wonder…"

"What?"

"I wonder…were you guys able to use Ninjutsu in LA?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, if you couldn't use Ninjutsu in LA, then maybe…if my family really were from Kirigakure…"

"Oh! You might be able to learn to use Ninjutsu!" I nod.

"Yea."

"Only one way to find out."

"How?"

"Well…concentrate; try to sense your own energy."

"I can already sense it. I don't need to concentrate."

"Fine then. Smart ass. Try something then." I smirk slightly, thinking of a jutsu to try. Henge no Jutsu! I close my eyes and concentrate on Naruto, planning to transform into him. I get every bit of his appearance in my head, down to the exact position of his whisker marks, and put my hands together, Hitsuji.

"Henge no Jutsu!"

"Wow! It's like looking in the mirror!"

"You're sure you've never been here?" I nod and release the jutsu.

"Positive. I've never been anywhere except Kyoto and the small towns around LA, and San Diego. We went there for Comicon once."

"Huh?"

"Long story. Not going into it. You should have been there when I was telling Sakura-chan about it." They nod and drop it.

"Ne, try Bunshin." I nod and try the jutsu, creating three perfect bunshin. I smile.

"Too easy."

"What are you, some Kunoichi disguised as Miyuki?"

"No. I don't know how I'm able to use these jutsu. Except…"

"What?"

"I read the manga; almost all of the jutsu you guys use there are plainly depicted in the manga."

"What about Suiryudan?" I nod.

"Yea, the hand signs aren't clear, but Aniki had a collector comic that had a diagram of all of the main hand signs. I have all of them memorized. As well as the list of signs used for Suiryudan. I have a photographic memory."

"Did you make that outfit last night?" I nod.

"Yea, I told you that earlier, Naruto no Baka."

"Why do you keep calling me that?!"

"Eh? Baka da, baka."

"Nani?!" I smirk and lay down on the blanket I set up beside Sakura. I go to sleep quickly.

*Sakura's POV*

I'm on first watch. I glance back at Miyuki. She's so peaceful. I wonder what she's dreaming about… "Sakura, we're heading out at dawn. I'm taking next watch. You go rest." I nod and Kakashi-sensei takes over the watch while I lay down next to Miyuki. It's weird. She calls me chan, but everyone else Kun or san. I wonder why. She's kind of pretty. Especially sleeping like that. Would she be able to handle this life though? We adjusted pretty well in Los Angeles, but…living like this…it's rougher than she's used to. Absently, I brush her bangs back and she stirs. Oh. Did I wake her up? "Sakura-chan…" "Hm?" "Suki...da..." Eh? Is she…dreaming about me? I lay back and stare at the sky. So…Miyuki…she is a lesbian then. And she likes me. Odd.

*Miyuki's POV*

I sit up. Sun's shining in my face! I look around. Everyone's packing up. They let me sleep in? Why? I get up, dust myself off, and start packing up the blanket. I'm enjoying these boots that Sakura gave me. Tall, they reach my knees, and open on the toe and heel. I guess that's the standard style for sandals and shoes here. It's more comfortable than the combat boots I wore back home.

"Ready to go?" I nod at the same time as the others. They look tired. Did they take turns keeping watch and not wake me up to take a turn? We start running again.

"Hey, Kakashi. How come you guys let me sleep in? And I could have helped with keeping watch last night."

"You know as well as we do that you're not used to this yet. You shouldn't push yourself before you know your limits." I frown and catch up with him. I had been behind, with Sakura.

"I'm not used to this yet, but the only way to get used to something is to experience it in full. I'll never get used to being a ninja if I don't do everything I'm supposed to from the beginning."

"Then tonight, you can help keep watch when we make camp." I nod.

"And you won't let me sleep until I wake up."

"Sure."

"Promise?"

"Yea. Promise." I nod and we keep running until dark. When we make camp, Sakura grabs my shoulder.

"Miyuki, can we talk?" I nod.

"Sure." I get up and we walk just out of earshot of the guys.

"Miyuki…last night…you were talking in your sleep…"

"Okay?"

"You…were dreaming…about me…right?"

"I don't remember what I dreamt last night."

"Oh. But…I was wondering…last night, while you were sleeping…you said that you…like me." I blush.

"Huh?"

"Do you? I want the truth. Are you…a lesbian? Do you like me?" I sigh.

"Yea."

"But. That girl at your job, she was flirting with you, but you acted like you weren't interested."

"In Kim? She's the epitome of the girl I would _not_ want to date."

"So…I am?"

"Let's see, sweet, caring, kind, easy to be around, fun, strong willed, and cute on top of all that. Yea." Well, I'm out of the closet, as it were. I unconsciously confessed my feelings for Sakura and she heard. "Um, we can still be friends right? I mean, you…you like…Sasuke still…right?"

"No! I don't. He's changed a lot since we were younger. So have I."

"Changed? How so?"

"Well…I think…" Sakura gets closer to me and kisses me. I gasp. "Like this." No way. Sakura…likes me! She touches her forehead to mine and smiles. I can't breathe. I'm in shock. I never would have thought that…Sakura likes me! The shock wears off and I kiss her.

"Thank you."

"You girls coming back sometime tonight? Miyuki's on first watch."

"Coming!" We walk back to camp, carefully away from each other, so Kakashi and Naruto don't suspect what we just did, but close enough to show that there's nothing wrong between us and our friendship. I nod and sit on a rock to take watch. I wonder. I can sense their chakra too, I think. I concentrate and close my eyes. There's someone nearby. No, just an animal. Wait, that chakra is…too sinister to be an animal. I open my eyes and gasp.

I can see them, my friends, behind me! But I'm facing the other way! No way! Byakugan? I touch my face and gasp at the feeling of veins bulging around my eyes. And it doesn't look like I have a blind spot…no way! I spot the animal a ways off and realize the strange thing about the chakra. It's a transformation! But who? I don't think I'd be able to handle someone on my own, not knowing what I can do here. I get up and run over to Kakashi, shaking his shoulder.

"Kakashi, wake up. There's someone coming. And I can't tell who it is."

"Huh?" He's still half asleep. I sigh and smack the top of his head.

"Wake up."


	9. Events to Live For

**Summoned Love 8- Events to Live For**

"What are you going on about? Why did you hit me?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up. There's someone coming, but I can't tell who it is." Kakashi shoots upright and stares at me.

"What's wrong with your face?"

"I'm not sure. Oh! That's…" I can see him! He transformed. I can't quite see pure features, but the silhouette…Itachi da! Kakashi looks in the direction I'm facing and I shake my head, pointing behind me over my shoulder. He gasps and gets up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Fancy this. I hardly had to hunt down Naruto-kun." Oh no, he's still after Naruto. That means…Sakura is in danger too! Because she's here! I stand up, but keep my back turned to Itachi; I'm trying to formulate a plan. Even though I have no idea what I can do here.

"Miyuki…"

"I know. Don't make eye contact. I'm not stupid. Or did you think that I didn't pay attention to my research or reading?"

"Just reminding." I nod slightly.

"Can you see him? Even though he's behind you?" I nod.

"Perfectly."

"Who are you? You're a bit too well dressed for a Kunoichi." My eye twitches and I turn.

"Nani?! Who the hell do you think you are to criticize someone's fashion choices, huh?!"

"Miyuki, calm down. There's fire starting around your feet." I look down and gasp. No way. Fire? Did it start when I started yelling? Huh? Itachi attacks me, I pull out my dagger and block him easily, keeping my eyes on his feet, but I can still see what he has planned by the movement of his face. I smirk and push him back. I get into my normal starting position. Looks like Naruto and Sakura are still asleep.

"Jyuuken?"

"No." I move towards him and go in for the attack, smacking my palms against him and then going in for the finishing move. I kick him square in the jaw, sending him flying into the air, jump after him and spin, kicking him on the way and landing a hard kick to his chest, sending him back to the ground in a heap. I land in a crouch and smirk. I'm stronger here. That helps. But…I stare at my hands. I was hitting him with something more than my hands. Chakra? It looked bluish. I try to copy what I did and notice that there's a slight blue glow around my hands. I stare for a moment and hear birds fluttering. A doppelganger?

"Miyuki, are you okay?" I nod slightly.

"Yea. Just in awe of what I just did."

"Huh?"

"I…I took down Itachi…and…and he didn't even touch me…"

"It was just a doppelganger apparently. Even I couldn't tell." I nod.

"I know that…but it's…the concept…that…"

"Hey, your watch is up. I'll take over. You get some sleep." I nod and go lay down beside Sakura.

*Two days later*

"Water?"

"Yea, it takes too long to get a boat to Mizu no Kuni, so we're gonna run across the water. Think you can do it?"

"I can try. But let's try first before you guys get ahead of me. One sport I'm _not_ good at is swimming." They nod and I concentrate, trying to channel chakra to the base of my feet so I can float on the water. I step onto the water and start to sink. I panic and back up. Okay, I don't do well with water like this.

"You okay?" I nod.

"Yea, but I think…maybe one of you should…"

"No problem." Sakura winks and bends over slightly. I climb onto her back and we start running across the water. I sigh slightly and bury my face in her hair. "Miyuki, you're distracting me."

"Sorry." I stop and settle for putting my head on her shoulder. After a while, we get to land and stop to rest.

"We're about halfway there."

"Once we've caught our breath, let's get going again. It's dangerous to hang out here in the middle of the ocean. Sakura, one of us can carry Miyuki the rest of the way."

"No!" Kakashi and Naruto look shocked at our response. I smile slightly and get back on Sakura's back. We run the rest of the way and stop again. I get off of Sakura's back and we run the rest of the way to Kirigakure. When we get to the gate, the guard notices our Hitai-ate and lets us through; leading us to the hotel so we can check in. Kakashi and Naruto get separate rooms, are close to each other, while Sakura and I go for a shared room. Once we're alone, I kiss Sakura again. For some reason, it's been hard to resist kissing her since the other day. She kisses me back and I fumble to lock the door, still kissing.

"Miyuki…we shouldn't…"

"Too late." I fumble with the zipper on her shirt and finally get it undone. I get her top unzipped and she pulls it off. Sakura fumbles with my buttons and then my zipper. I toss my dress in a corner and reach behind Sakura, unhooking her bra. She drops it and I run my tongue along her chin. She lifts her head and I lick her neck. Sakura grabs my hair and I move down to her breasts. I lick and play with her tits with my tongue and she moans.

"Miyuki..."

"Hm?" I bite her tit and she arches her back.

"That feels good..." I grin and pull her skirt and shorts down, moving to her other side at the same time. Once her skirt is down, I put my hand under her panties and start rubbing her clit. I slip her panties down with my other hand and put my fingers inside her. She moans slightly and I trace her stomach muscles with my tongue. She's pretty toned.

I get to her warmth and start licking her, with my fingers still inside her. I twist my fingers around inside her, causing her to groan and lean against the wall for support. I slip a third finger in her pussy and start going in and out of her, still licking her at the same time. After a while, I pull my fingers out and stand up. I pull Sakura into a kiss and slip my tongue between her lips, to get a feel of her mouth. I slide my tongue over hers, exploring her mouth, and she returns it, twisting her tongue over mine and into my mouth. I tighten my grip, pulling her closer and turning around.

I break the kiss and smile. "What?"

"Let's lay down. It's a bit uncomfortable standing up." She nods and ducks out of my grip, hurrying to the bed and lying down, legs hanging off the bed and spread wide. She sits up slightly and licks her fingers before going to show me her pussy. I smirk and go over. "You're sure you've never done this sort of thing before?"

"Positive." I smile and start licking her again. "Miyuki…oh!" I reach up and slip my fingers in her mouth. She starts licking my fingers and I get up. She sits up, still licking my fingers, and grabs my waist. I sit down on the bed and spread my legs while she turns and starts licking me. I moan and arch my back, falling back.

"Sakura-chan…!" Her fingers go inside me and she starts twisting her fingers around. "Oh god…" I can't think straight…it feels so good! I'm going to pee…my legs start twitching and my body lifts uncontrollably. Her free hand moves to my breasts and she starts playing with them, squeezing and rubbing. It sort of makes me wish that they had sex toys here. It's so much easier with those.

Sakura stops for a moment and sits up. I sit up as well and watch her. "Something wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"Not really. I was just thinking it would be a bit more fun if we had something besides our fingers to go inside each other." I smile.

"Really? Any ideas?"

"Not really. What do you use back in LA?"

"Well…they have vibrators there…but I don't think that…"

"What are Vibrators?" I sigh.

"I figured that. A vibrator is the lesbian version of a guy's…"

"Oh. What to do?" I glance around and notice that there are candles, but I don't really know much about how those are used for sex.

"Hm…"

"What?"

"I was just thinking…I had a vibrator back in my room in LA. It would be nice if I could get it."

"But…we don't even know how we got back to Konoha, so how would you be able to get back to LA for that?"

"No idea." I close my eyes. This is a dilemma. Both of us want to be able to have more fun somehow, but can't figure out how.

"Miyuki?"

"What?"

"Look at yourself."

"Why?" I open my eyes and stare through my legs. "Oh my god…"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. But I don't like it." Immediately, my legs turn back to normal and I sigh.

"Miyuki…"

"Let's just drop it and get back to what we were doing, ne?" She smirks and attacks me with a kiss, knocking me back. I manage to reach down and start playing with her. She had the same idea and is playing with me as well. "Sakura…"

"Hm…?"

"Please…lick me again…" She breaks the kiss and turns around, so her pussy is in my face while she's licking me. I can't resist and pull myself up to lick her as well, putting two fingers in her ass. She stops licking me and her back arches.

"What the…?"

"You okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Surprised, that's all. I'm fine." She goes back to licking me and I move my fingers around in her ass, faster than I was a second ago. She's put her fingers inside me again. Oh god…I really am about to cum. I pull my fingers out of her ass and put them in her pussy. It feels like she's about to cum as well. Fun. I pull my fingers out and stop licking her.

She does the same and turns around, curious. "Something wrong?" I smirk and pull her into a hug, flipping her over at the same time. I back up, hanging over her. I get up and lift her legs, turning her. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." I wink and climb back onto the bed, sliding one leg under hers and the other over. I get closer to her and start rubbing my clit against hers. She gets it and starts doing it too. My back arches and I feel myself hit the peak, Cumming. I gasp and stop, resting on the bed. After a moment, we both fall back, gasping. I'm the first to recover and get up. Looks like Sakura passed out.

I pick her up and turn her around, resting her head on the pillow. The bed isn't wet, surprisingly. I climb into the bed beside her and pull the sheet over us both. I kiss her again and close my eyes. I guess we're both really exhausted, because I pass out immediately.


	10. Genjutsu

**Summoned Love 9- Genjutsu**

_"Sakura-chan! Doko da?! Sakura-chan!" I look around for her and gasp when I see her on the ground, bleeding. "Sakura-chan! Who did this to you?! Answer me!" She doesn't respond. I look for the wound that's making her bleed like this and see the cut across her stomach. "Sakura-chan! Don't die on me! Don't leave me!" I have to do something!_

_I touch her face and start crying. So still…she's so still…like she's sleeping…no! "Sakura-chan!! Don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone again! Sakura-chan! Wake up!"_

I bolt upright and look around. It's dark still? I check a clock on the wall. No, it's morning. It must be cloudy. I get up and wrap the blanket around me. What was that dream? I had a dream like that before…both times. When Oka-chan and Otou-chan died…and then when Aniki died. I drop to my knees as I realize that.

When Oka-chan and Otou-chan died, I dreamed that they were on tables, cold, with holes in their chests, like they'd been shot or stabbed with something. I break into tears. And a few days later, I saw them, on those tables, dead, like they'd been stabbed or shot, just like the dream. I think that's what made me react the way I did then.

And when Aniki died, I told him about my dream. And that I had dreamed that he died, all covered in bandages and casts, in a bed, hooked to a beeping machine. Sometimes, I still hear that machine as it beeps out Aniki's last heartbeat. I double over and put my head in my hands. I don't want Sakura-chan to die.

I stare at my hands. I can do something now. I can stop it. I can stop Sakura-chan from dying! I'm stronger here, I'm not helpless anymore. I smile through my tears and look up at a noise at the window.

I stare into sharingan eyes and almost scream. My scream chokes out as a barely audible squeak as a genjutsu takes hold.

'_For twenty four hours, you will relive your worst experience…'_ My…worst experience? That day…when Aniki died…plays through my mind…

_"Aniki! Aniki!"_

_"Keep back, miss."_

_"But! That's my brother! Aniki!"_

_"Please, calm down. Once they're done setting the broken bones and covering his cuts, you can go in to see him. He'll be fine."_

_"But…Aniki…" The moment they let me into the room, I run in and sit beside Aniki._

_"Aniki, can you hear me? Answer me."_

_"Mi…Yuki...chan…"_

_"Aniki, I'm here. You're going to be okay."_

_"Miyuki…chan…I…don't…"_

_"Aniki, don't talk like that."_

_"Look…where…this…is…your…dream…ne…?"_

_"Aniki, what are you talking about? It's just a bad dream." That's what I keep telling myself. The machine's beeping slows and I grab Aniki's hand. "Aniki! It's just a bad dream! You don't have to die! Don't leave me alone!" The beeps turns into a flat noise and I scream. "Aniki!! Aniki! Don't leave me alone!! Aniki!" The doctor comes into the room and one of the nurses pulls me away from the bed. They charge the paddles and start trying to bring him back. "Aniki!"_

_"Clear!"_

_"Aniki! Don't die! Shin tenai! Don't die!" The machine continues to beep out the single noise. A hollow flat note. I drop to my knees. "Aniki!" I start crying. "Aniki…Aniki!" Someone touches my shoulder and lifts me up._

_"Miss, please. You should go home. We'll let the funeral home in your family records know to start preparations."_

_"Iie! Aniki!"_

_"Miss, calm down, please." I shake my head and struggle to stay in the room. The machine is still going at its flat-line tone. Two people pull me out of the room, while I struggle._

_"Aniki!! Aniki! Iie da! Aniki ha…shin da nai! Aniki!"_

*Sakura's POV*

I thought I heard something. I get up and look around. Where's Miyuki? When we went to sleep, finally, she was with me. We fell asleep hugging. I remember that. I get up and wrap a sheet around myself.

"Miyuki? Where'd you go?" I check the shower, but it's empty. I search the room and realize that the door is unlocked. We locked it last night when we got here. No! I hurry and get dressed before I run out of the room. "Miyuki!"

"Sakura-chan, what's going on? What's with all the noise?"

"Miyuki! She's gone!" And I saw her clothes still in the floor where we tossed them last night. I can't breathe…what if…? What if something bad happened to her?

"Did she leave a note? It's not like Miyuki-chan to disappear." I didn't even look for a note. I go back into the room, kicking her clothes into hiding on the way, to look for a note. There's a note on the little table. I pick it up and open it.

'_We're tired of this. Bring Naruto to the border by sunset or your girlfriend dies.'_ I swallow. No. There's no way I can do that. If it's Akatsuki…they'll definitely kill her if I don't bring Naruto. But…I can't do that to Naruto. He's my friend; I can't do that to a friend. I'm not going to sacrifice Naruto. But…Miyuki…she's in danger.

*Miyuki's POV*

What's going on? Where am I? I look around and realize that I can't move. Am I…bound? I look down at myself. Someone put an Akatsuki robe around me. Why? Where are my clothes? Oh! The hotel room! I woke up from that dream and before I got dressed…someone used sharingan and put me in a genjutsu! I spot someone nearby and stare at them. That's…Kisame.

Where is this cave? I think it's a cave. If Kisame is…I look around even harder, trying to find Itachi. I know from my research how dangerous he is. I can't find him! Maybe…I was using Byakugan the other day. Maybe I can…I concentrate and open my eyes again, I can see everything behind me and through the wall or whatever it is behind me. Other than this, though, I can't feel any chakra…it's like I've been cut off from using my chakra…that sword. Kisame must have cut my chakra flow with that. Someone walks into the area and I immediately lower my eyes to keep from making eye contact. It's Itachi. Why would these two kidnap me?

Oh! Naruto! They're after Naruto! Do they plan to force…No! They can't! They're going to use me to get them to bring Naruto here! And Sakura would do it too, if my life was in danger. Please guys, come up with something to avoid this! I'd rather die than see Naruto get killed over that stupid fox. And I'd rather die than see Sakura…I'm crying. Huh? I'm dizzy…is this…another Genjutsu? No! Not another nightmare! The last one, I had to watch Aniki die again and again. The room is spinning…I can't…keep my eyes open.


	11. Plan

**Summoned Love 10- Plan**

*Sakura's POV*

"Sakura-chan, you look sick. Are you okay?" Naruto. I'm still holding the note. "Eh? What's this?" Huh? Naruto grabs the note out of my hand and I try to get it back. "Eh?! Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi-sensei runs over and Naruto shows him the note.

"Girlfriend? Do they mean Miyuki?"

"Sakura-chan, is there something going on between you and Miyuki?" I blush slightly and nod. "No way! You guys are…!"

"Urusei, Bakayaro."

"Either way, this is serious. It must be Akatsuki. They're the only people that would go this far to capture Naruto." We both nod, knowing perfectly well.

"What are we going to do?"

"Even sharingan can't tell the difference between the real thing and a Kage-bunshin."

"So…you mean…?"

"Our best shot at saving Miyuki _and_ Naruto, in this case, is to try to trade in a clone Naruto for Miyuki."

"Will it work? I mean, they might anticipate us trying that and be prepared." If it doesn't work…Miyuki will…

"If it doesn't, we'll have to forcefully rescue Miyuki. There's no way…"

"I'll just go. They'll eventually get to me anyways. And there's no guarantee that any other ideas will work."

"Naruto…"

"Besides. Miyuki's my friend too. Gotta do…"

"No. There has to be something else we can do, Naruto."

"We'll have to figure something out before sunset. And we don't even know where on the border they are, or where at the border they want to meet." We really have to come up with something that will work on the first try…otherwise…they might kill her before we can rescue her.

*Miyuki's POV*

_"Hey guys! I'm going to the movies."_

_"What are you going to see?"_

_"Huh? Oh…um…Naruto the Movie, Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom…"_

_"Eh? There are even movies?!" I nod._

_"Yea. Julia's already got the tickets…"_

_"When is it?"_

_"Oh! Um, in an hour…why?"_

_"We want to go!" I stare at Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi, and then start laughing._

_"What?"_

_"You three are idiots."_

_"Oh! You guys can come, no problem! Julia works at the theater, so she can get the tickets no problem. I don't think it's sold out quite yet…anyone else want to come?!" Yamato slowly raises his hand, followed by Temari and Sai. I smile and nod. "There's not enough room in my car…but it's not that far from here. We can walk! Sasuke-kun, you want to come?"_

_"No." I frown._

_"Neji-kun?"_

_"Whatever." I sigh and go up to the top of the stairs. I grab Sasuke's hand and drag him downstairs and to the door. He glares at me and I stick out my tongue as I put on my boots. Everyone else puts on their shoes and we walk to the theater._

_"Just in time! I managed to time it so I get off right when the movie starts. Oh! You brought the whole gang! I'll get the extra tickets. Hiya, Sasuke." I sigh when Sasuke ignores her._

_"Jules, you should have figured out that your flirting has absolutely no effect on those guys."_

_"Hey, a girl can try huh? Here you go! I'll see you in the front row, Miyuki!" I nod and we go to the concession stand to get popcorn and drinks._

_"Enjoy the movie!"_

_"Yep! Come on guys!" I pull Sasuke and Neji into the theater, so they can't escape, while the others follow. I run to the front row and grab the middle seat. Everyone sits along the row. Sakura next to me, then Naruto, then Kakashi, and Yamato on my left. Then to my right, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, and Temari. There's an empty seat between me and Sasuke, so Julia can sit next to me. We've filled the front row!_

_"Wow! This is the first time I've ever seen the front row completely full!" Julia sits down next to me and we watch the movie._

_"That was so weird."_

_"Yea, I know. Watching ourselves on the screen like that…"_

_"But it was interesting."_

_"I would never have worn that outfit!"_

_"I don't see Lee wearing that outfit either."_

_"With Lee, you never know."_

_"If Gai suggested that he wear it, he definitely would."_

_"You have a point. I thought you didn't want to watch it, Neji-kun." He shrugs and walks towards the house. "Spoil sport!"_

_"Miyuki, it's been three weeks. Have you found out…?"_

_"No. I haven't found a way to get you guys home. I'm sorry. I ruined everything for all of you…"_

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"I…I pulled you all away from your homes…I mean…if I can't get you guys home then…" Their dreams, their families, everything they had going for them…I've taken all of that away from them. But…I found a site with the manga in it, as far as it has come in Japan, I read up to the end of that…the only good thing that would come of this is that Sasuke won't have the chance to kill Itachi and learn the truth from Madara._

_They don't know that I've read that far. Or that it even goes that far ahead of what they know. I mean, according to them, they only just barely went through half of the first few missions in Shippuuden. Like, Sasuke hasn't even defeated Orochimaru and formed the Hebi yet. Though, he was getting ready to. Maybe!_

_What if…what if because of this…Orochimaru died of natural causes? I mean, his three years in that body was almost up right? Maybe…maybe he didn't switch bodies in time after realizing that Sasuke was gone. What if…because of this…I completely changed the course of everything in their home?_

Huh? I hear something, just barely. Someone's here? I try to open my eyes to see what's going on, but I can't move. I must be barely conscious. My eyes flutter after some effort and I get a fuzzy view of what's going on. That figure…Sasuke? And…he's fighting.

That's the noise I heard, a fight. Is he fighting Itachi and Kisame? Alone? No, I can barely sense something going on outside. So he formed the Hebi after all? It doesn't look like…he's not using the curse mark. Does that mean that Orochimaru's really dead? I struggle to move, to get up, but I'm still bound I guess. Fire! I have to get out of the way…huh? Something keeps the attack from hitting me. An invisible barrier? No, I'm looking through something solid again.

So…I'm hidden behind a wall of stone or something? I watch the fight. So amazing. And I'm watching it in person…how many people would kill to be able to see this fight in person? Huh?! Itachi's talking to Sasuke. They've stopped fighting. After a moment, Itachi falls forward, dead. The wall disappears and Sasuke sees me.

"Miyuki-san? How did you get here?" He runs over to me and helps me up, cutting the ropes with a kunai. I still can't really move much. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?" I barely manage to nod. "Why are you wearing an Akatsuki robe? Oy! Karin! Get in here!"

"What, Sasuke? Oh!" A girl runs over and stares at me. That's…Karin…from the Hebi. "What happened to her?"

"I'm not sure." I find my voice.

"Itachi…kidnapped…me…to…to get…Naruto…"

"What?"

"So, you're saying that you're here with Naruto and them?" I nod. "Where are they?"

"Kirigakure…I think…they might be looking for me…though…"

"Miyuki-san, calm down." I nod slightly. I am calm. Do I sound otherwise? Someone's coming! Madara…no.

"Sasuke…get out of here…"

"What? Why?"

"Because…oh! What did Itachi tell you? Before…"

"Huh? Oh…" By the look on his face, regret…he must have told him the truth…or at least part of it, enough to make him understand why he did what he did for all this time.

"The…the truth…right?"

"Huh?"

"I know already…the manga…it went far ahead of this though…" So I really did change everything. Oh! Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi are coming this way. "Sasuke…Naruto and Sakura…and Kakashi…they're almost here."

"She's right there are three people coming here. How…?"

"Not sure…for some reason here…"

"You're using Byakugan. That must be why." I nod slightly.

"I'm not sure…but…"

"I'm kind of scared to find out how much your fighting skills have improved. But…how did you get here?"

"No time. You have to go." Before Madara gets here. If Madara finds and talks to Sasuke…it'll just go back to the way it would have been before! He nods, relenting, and gets up to leave. He and Karin leave the cave and their chakra disappears, along with Suigetsu and Jugo. If Sasuke is scared to find out how much I've improved, just by coming here…was I really that formidable in competition before? Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi run into the cave and stare at the damage, namely, Itachi's corpse.

"Miyuki!" Sakura runs over to me and helps me stand up. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan. Was Kisame outside?"

"No. Should he have been?" I sigh. That means he must have gotten away. Oh! Madara is almost here! If he finds Naruto…no!

"We've got to get back to Kirigakure."

"Why?"

"Someone's coming, right?" I nod. "Who?"

"I…I don't know." I don't want them to know the extent of the knowledge I have beyond their experiences. Especially when everything could change from here.

"Miyuki, can you tell anything about them?" I shake my head.

"I can see him, but I can't tell…we have to get out of here."

"Miyuki's right, if it's more Akatsuki, it'll turn into a fight."

"What happened here anyways?" I shake my head.

"We have to go. I can tell you when we get back…" They nod and we run to Kirigakure, over the fence and back to the hotel. I grab my clothes and go to the bathroom to get dressed. When I come out, the rest of my friends look at me expectantly. I sigh and sit down with them.

"Well…"

"What happened to Itachi? And why did it look like a fight happened? You were free, what happened?"

"Sasuke…he…he was there…he fought Itachi…and then he helped me…"

"Awe, he has a heart after all."

"Sakura-chan!" She shrugs.

"We all know that he was constantly pissed at everyone. He was always locked in the attic."

"I don't blame him. In fact…I'm kind of surprised that you guys…"

"Don't get back onto that."

"Oh! Tsunade-sama gave me an interesting bit of information when we got back to Konoha…"

"Orochimaru's dead. As in really dead."

"But that means…!"

"No. I don't know what's going to happen now…"

"What do you mean?"

"There's something you're not telling us."

"The manga…it goes past this. Sort of a preview of the future. So far, everything's gone about the same, but differently. Now…if I hadn't pulled you guys into my world, Sasuke would have killed Orochimaru, formed a team of four, consisting of former followers of Orochimaru, hunted down Itachi, killed him, then spoke with a man named Uchiha Madara, who would tell him every horrible truth behind Itachi's actions, and finally go into Akatsuki to get their help in destroying Konoha."

"What?!"

"And while they would be preparing for that, the leader of Akatsuki, called Pain, who has probably already fought and defeated Jiraiya, would go to Konoha in search of Naruto and start an all out war on Konoha. Destroying the entire village."

"What?! Ero-sennin?!"

"Obviously that hasn't happened. I mean, Tsunade-shishou would have said something…" I nod.

"I know. Which makes me think that perhaps, the fight is either in progress or it hasn't started yet. But, I have a strong feeling that a lot of things were changed when you guys…"

"Disappeared from here." I nod. Someone knocks on the door and we get up. Sakura answers it and a woman walks in.

"Um, hello?"

"You're the team from Konoha correct? I'm Izumi Kin." Izumi…Kin? I stare at her. She's…Oka-chan! No way!

"Izumi?" She nods and looks over all of us. She pauses at me.

"Miyuki-chan?" I nod, staring at her. This is impossible. If this is Oka-chan…then…Otou-chan and Aniki…she smiles. "Miyuki-chan!" She hugs me tightly.

"Agh can't breathe." She lets go of me and holds my shoulders, staring at my face.

"You don't recognize me?"

"I do…I'm in shock."

"Eh? You know each other?"

"Izumi…could you be…related?" We nod and Kakashi gasps.

"Hey, you're…Miyuki no Haha!" She nods once and backs up.

"Oka-chan…but…I saw…you and Otou-chan…you were…" She hugs me again, comforting this time.

"Sorry, Miyuki-chan."

"Why? How are you here? What about Otou-chan…and Aniki…?" I'm crying again.

"Shush, it's okay. I'm sorry."

"Miyuki said that you were dead. How are you alive and here?"

"One of the abilities of the Izumi clan, as I'm sure you've either heard or figured out, is to travel freely between different worlds. There is a friend of mine that specializes in designing puppets and artificial bodies. It was the only way we could have survived that incident. By coming back here, just our souls, and moving into an emergency Gigai that our friend made for an event like that."

"So…Otou-chan ha…"

"He's around the village somewhere."

"And…Aniki?"

"Again, somewhere around the village." They're alive! I can't believe this. I wrap my arms around Oka-chan's waist and hug her. "Miyuki-chan, I never expected to see you here, and with a Konoha leaf in your hair. How did _you_ get here?"

"I'm not sure really. The other day, we were at the school festival…"

"It was the end of it, the award ceremony. Miyuki had just won first place in the costume contest. I think they were getting ready to announce the winner of the classroom design too."

"How do you know that?"

"Well…" I back up and laugh.

"About a month ago, Julia found a spell in one of her books to try out. It was a sort of summoning. I didn't think it would work, so as a joke, I tried to use it to summon their team…well…"

"It worked?" I nod.

"Yea and it summoned these three, along with two others that act as stand ins on the team, and…"

"Three other, random ninja from our village."

"Yea."

"So, you summoned what, eight ninja to LA? A month ago. And now all of you are back, including Miyuki?" We nod.

"Yea."

"Let's see, you just turned 17 a few days ago right?"

"Yea."

"That's why."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's see, you used this spell, obviously it would work because of your family. But, spells like that, used by our family, generally wear off on the person who cast it in the first place's 17th birthday."

"So…because it was my birthday…the others were sent back home?" Oka-chan nods.

"Yea."

"But, how did Miyuki end up coming with us?"

"Were any of you touching her when it happened?" I glance at Sakura. She was in the infirmary with me and Julia.

"I was. After she received her award for her costume, Miyuki appeared to be getting sick, so her friend Julia and I took her to the nurse's office."

"So, Julia saw?"

"Most likely."

"She must have gotten the shock of her life."

"So, you're Sakura right?" She nods. Oka-chan laughs.

"What?"

"It's nothing. Mizuki will be very shocked to hear that your group is here."

"Huh?"

"Who's Mizuki?"

"Aniki da." I start laughing as it sinks in.

"What's so funny?"

"If you think about what I've told you about Aniki, you'll understand." Sakura's the first to understand and start laughing. "Man that makes me wish I had volume 27 with me at the festival." Sakura nods, still laughing.

"Why?"

"What's volume 27?"

"Naruto, Naruto no Baka. The last time I went to Comicon with Julia, Kishimoto Masashi was there, I brought volume 27 with me and met him. He signed it for me, and even made it out to Aniki for me. I explained that it was something I was doing for Aniki."

"Awe, that's sweet."

"What the hell is Comicon?" I sigh.

"It's short for Comic Convention. A whole bunch of people get together at this event, in cosplay outfits, dressed up like characters in different anime and manga and comics, to meet, exchange different things, meet creators that come, stuff like that."

"Cosplay?" I nod.

"Yea, like I'm sure that almost everyone that saw you guys the first night at McDonald's thought you were all major nerds. Out in cosplay on a Friday night." They understand with that and Kakashi joins in on the laughter. Naruto is just pissed.

"Oh, you'll get over it."

"Hey, you're not the only person she calls Baka, remember that." I nod and Naruto gets over it.

"Yea, like…" Kakashi and I cover his mouth.

"Ne, Oka-chan? What are you doing here? I mean, at the hotel."

"Oh, Onee-chan asked me to come to greet you guys, since there wasn't a proper greeting for you when you arrived last night. I was surprised to find you here. I would have thought that you would be exploring."

"Well…"

"We figured it was best to wait until someone arrived to speak with us before we started wandering around."

"Wait. Onee-chan?"

"Oh, you didn't know? My older sister is the Mizukage."

"Eh?!"

"So…that means…"

"Yes, Miyuki is the niece of the Mizukage."

"Sugei, Miyuki-chan!" I glance at Naruto and he calms down.

"Um, if you'll come with me, it's still early in the afternoon, so you can go ahead and speak with Onee-chan." My aunt…is the Mizukage…but…no way!

"Oka-chan?"

"Hm?"

"After…that…my aunt sent me and Aniki money and birthday presents from Kyoto…"

"Oh, about her. That young lady that you know as your aunt is a friend of ours that is like a sister. She saw you and Mizuki as her family."

"Oh." Well, that makes sense then. We walk with Oka-chan to a building and up to a room.


	12. Mizukage

**Summoned Love 11- Mizukage**

"Come in." We go into the room and I stare at a mirror image of Oka-chan. Twins? "Oh, you must be the team from Konoha. I got Tsunade-dono's message that you would be coming. Watashi ha Izumi Kanna desu."

"I'm the captain of our team, Team Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Izumi Miyuki."

"Izumi?"

"Onee-chan, this is my daughter, Miyuki. I told you about her."

"Oh, of course. Mizuki-kun's little sister. He speaks highly of you." I smile slightly. Aniki…thanks. I'm not alone…I guess I never was. They didn't really die. But…still…my dreams. I glance at Sakura. I don't want that dream to come true. "I'll begin making arrangements for either myself or my sister to return with you to Konoha in two weeks time. Until these arrangements are made, you may do as you wish in the village. Mingle whatever. As this is a peace venture, I feel it is best that we start working on the friendship of our two villages with the Shinobi." We nod.

"Mizukage-sama, there has been a sighting of an Akatsuki member at the northeast border cave."

"Send in Mamoru and Mizuki to investigate it."

"Hai." I feel my eyes widen. An Akatsuki member…Zetsu? Or Madara?

"I would like to ask you something, and tell me if I'm completely off base or out of line. You, Uzumaki Naruto, you are the Jinchuriki host of the Kyuubi, correct?" Naruto looks shocked, but he nods slightly. "Then there is a possibility that the Akatsuki that was spotted at the border…"

"No. He's not following Naruto."

"Really? What makes you think that?"

"Miyuki?" Sakura understands what I'm talking about.

"Earlier this morning, I was abducted by a member of Akatsuki, who was after Naruto. Shortly after that, I was rescued by a rogue ninja by the name of Uchiha Sasuke, at which time, one of the two Akatsuki involved, was killed, while the other escaped to an unknown location. Most likely, the Akatsuki that was spotted is a member by the name of Zetsu, there to dispose of the corpse left at that location."

"Really? How do you know so much about the Akatsuki?"

"Well…"

"As you know, Onee-chan, in the world where I raised Miyuki, there is a manga series known as Naruto. I'm sure that series has reached far and beyond the current time, it is also very accurate. I'm sure that when certain things came about, Miyuki made sure to do as much research into the series as possible." I nod.

"Well then, you should be an expert on current events then."

"Actually, no. It seems as though the things that Oka-chan mentioned, changed the course of events here, though they would remain the same in the series. I know what might happen, if certain things happen, but considering what I've observed here, it may not go as I expect."

"I see your point. I'm sure that the creator of this manga series wouldn't have the idea of a girl being able to go from that world to this, becoming a ninja in seemingly record time. If I'm not mistaken, you have not been in this world for very long."

"To be truthful, about a week now."

"And yet, here you stand, in this office, wearing the leaf of Konoha in your hair." How did she…see the barrette? "Though, that is an interesting outfit. Are you able to move around in that?" I nod.

"I designed it so it would be functional."

"Designed?"

"I've been designing my own clothes since the age of twelve."

"I see." And she sent Otou-chan and Aniki out to investigate the cave. "I have a question for you, Miyuki, regarding your story a moment ago. If you were rescued by a rogue ninja, why are you in the company of your team?"

"We arrived just after the rescue. Sasuke appeared to have fled just before our arrival."

"Then, that's alright. It's late. I have things I have to do."

"Right, we'll be leaving then." We start to leave the room, I trail behind, thinking.

"Miyuki, I would like a word with you please. Alone." I turn and stay in the room. "Come here." I walk to the desk, suddenly nervous.

"Ma'am?"

"You've only been in this world for a week, correct?" I nod.

"Have you discovered any of your abilities that are blocked in the other world?"

"I can sense chakra, and I don't have to work much for chakra control. I can already use some basic jutsu."

"That's good. So, I assume you were in some form of athletics in school? Mizuki has said several times that you were top of all of your athletic teams."

"Oh, Jujutsu, track, high jump, and acrobatics."

"So, in terms of training here, that would be?"

"Taijutsu, speed, jumping high distances, and aerial moves."

"So, the only training you lack, as far as being a ninja, is Ninjutsu?" I nod.

"I guess so."

"I will arrange for Mizuki or Mamoru to help train you while you're here. Wouldn't want you returning to Konoha without a proper knowledge of your skills."

"My skills?"

"I'm sure, as you can sense chakra; you've already discovered the ocular ability you possess."

"Byakugan?"

"It is similar to Byakugan, yes. In appearance and some of the effects. However, it is a combination of both sharingan and Byakugan. You have all of the major advantages of both abilities, and only a few of the negative side effects."

"Negative?"

"For instance, it is possible to extend your visual range out to cover the entire Land of Fire from the center of the country, the center being the image of Sandaime Hokage on the mountainside at the rear of Konoha. However, that range has a side effect similar to the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Meaning…if I get that range, I'll slowly go blind?"

"Yes, but only at an immediate range. Basically, you will become Farsighted." I nod slowly, understanding. "Now, concerning the fact that you already seem to be on good terms with your teammates…is it possible that you accidentally used your power of travel to bring them to your world?" I nod.

"Yes. Them, along with five others."

"Really? Who?" I sigh. "You can tell me. It doesn't affect anything."

"Hyuuga Neji, Yamato, and Sai, of Konoha. Temari, of Suna. And Uchiha Sasuke, formerly of Konoha."

"Ah, the ninja that rescued you. So, you forged friendships with these Shinobi I assume. Not many rogue ninja would go out of their way to rescue someone from the village they abandoned."

"I hadn't thought that Sasuke was my friend. But, it was also his older brother, Uchiha Itachi that kidnapped me. He has been on a quest to avenge the death of his clan at the hands of that man. I assume he simply located Itachi and it happened that in the process of exacting his revenge, he also rescued me."

"So, that's how you see it. You and that young lady on your team, Sakura, correct? You two have the aura of a couple."

"What? A…couple?"

"Yes. I recall your brother mentioning that you had a fancy for girls over boys. Perhaps, you and Sakura?" I blush, remembering last night…and how wonderful it was. "So I'm correct? Be careful. In our family, pain tends to fall on those closest to us." I nod. "Also, I'm sure this was an occurrence in the other world, but, there may be a time when you have a dream of someone close to you dying. If you do not do something to prevent that from happening, your dream will come to be. It has been like that for all of the women in the Izumi clan." I nod, also remembering the dream of Sakura's death.

"How can I prevent that?"

"It depends on the way they die in the dream. In the case of a fatal wound, you could easily heal it with medical Ninjutsu if you got there in time. In a battle, there is no way to predict how to prevent a deathblow there. Otherwise, it is something that you will have to discover." I nod slowly. "I take it a dream like that has happened recently?" I nod.

"Of who?"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Ah. Then, you have to figure it out on your own. Do you love her enough that you would sacrifice your life for her?" I nod.

"Yes."

"Then, you will be able to save her. I think. I'm sure you've realized that you are not helpless in this world." I nod. I figured that out when I took down Itachi's doppelganger without getting touched or breaking a sweat. "That's all. Except that I'm glad to finally meet you. You and your friend Naruto have some pretty big shoes to fill you know. Being related to two of the Kage." I nod.

"Yea. I know." Naruto's dad was the Fourth Hokage. The guy that saved the village from the Kyuubi. That's definitely some big shoes to fill.

"Oh, I'm not sure if your mother told you about this, but at the age of 18, you'll have the chance to go back to the other world or stay here permanently."

"No way am I leaving." She laughs.

"In that case, I'll look forward to seeing you as a talented citizen of Konoha."

"Thank you." I leave the room and search for my friends.


	13. Return

**Summoned Love 12- Return**

*One Week Later*

"Let's try again, Otou-chan!"

"Miyuki-chan, you need to rest. You've been at this constantly."

"Otou-chan…I have to keep training."

"If you wear yourself out, you'll be of no use to your team in the field. Go back to the hotel and rest."

"Miyuki-chan!" I turn.

"What, Naruto?"

"Hurry!" I run with Naruto to the office.

"What's wrong?" We get up to the office and go inside.

"There you are, I just received an urgent message from Konoha." That look…someone died.

"What's the message?"

"Tsunade-dono is calling you four back to Konoha. I have already made arrangements for Kin to temporarily take on my duties while I am in Konoha."

"What's the rush?"

"Let's just say that Miyuki's prediction of a certain thing came true."

"Jiraiya…"

"Eh?"

"You don't mean…?"

"Nani?"

"Konno baka! Ero-sennin ha shin da!"

"Miyuki…that was uncalled for."

"What?! No way!"

"That's why it is urgent that we get to Konoha. Apparently, he left a code on the back of a frog. Tsunade-dono thinks that perhaps Naruto will know something to help."

"Ta. Anyways. We should go then."

"Now you're in a hurry?!"

"Of course, Konno baka! Unless you intend to mope around to the point that by the time Pain shows up in Konoha looking for you you'll be helpless to stop him from destroying the village!"

"Miyuki's got a point. Go to the hotel and gather your things. We'll leave in thirty minutes from the north gate." We nod and leave the room, going to the hotel.

"Miyuki…that was a bit over the line…"

"So?!" If we had been in Konoha…if it weren't for me…we wouldn't be rushed like this. I've ruined everything! But…the good thing is that it seems like Itachi told Sasuke enough of the truth that he won't believe Madara if he ever encounters him, and then…he won't go after Killer Bee with the Hawk, and he won't be planning to destroy the entire village. We go into our rooms and get our things together.

"Miyuki…are you okay?" I shake my head.

"Sakura-chan…this is my fault…"

"What is? You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did…I…I pulled you all into my world…and then…I came here…if I hadn't done any of that…" Sakura hugs me.

"Calm down. Sure, that's happened. But also, if none of this had happened, where would everyone be? In a way, it's better now." Great, I'm crying. She has a point. If none of what has happened had happened, I'd still be home, going on with my routine and being lonely. And here…if none of this had happened…Sasuke would have…he would have killed Itachi, gotten hurt because of Orochimaru, then found out the truth the hard way from Madara, then he would be on a new quest to destroy Konoha. But…with Konoha destroyed…by Pain…I smile slightly.

"You're right, Sakura-chan. Thank you."

"No problem. Let's go." I nod and we leave the hotel, heading straight for the gate. Oka-chan, Otou-chan, Aniki, and Kanna-obasama are waiting for us.

"Be careful." We nod and I hug my family.

"Let's go." I nod and run across the water after Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Kanna-obasama. We only stop to rest for a few minutes when we get halfway across and then start again. We do the same when we hit shore before running as fast as we can to Konoha. We get there in three days. And we don't rest when we get to the village, we run straight to Tsunade-sama's office. Ta, 31, 8, 106, 7, 207, 15. That's the code that Tsunade-sama has.

"Welcome back."

"Tsunade-dono, I am Izumi Kanna."

"Kanna? So you decided to come in person, Mizukage-dono. That's good. I will have an ANBU escort you to the hotel, so you can rest. I need to speak with these four in private."

"Of course." Kanna-obasama leaves the room with an ANBU and the door closes.

"What happened?"

"Jiraiya fought against and was killed by Pain, the leader of Akatsuki. I told you guys already."

"You look like you knew this was coming, Miyuki-san." I nod.

"I did. Kakashi, you still have the Tactics volume of that series right?"

"Yea, what does it have to do with anything?"

"Tsunade-sama, there was a code that Jiraiya sent, on the back of Fukasaku the frog elder, correct?"

"Yes, how did you know about it?"

"The manga series I told you about. If I'm not mistaken, the code is ta, 31, 8, 106, 7, 207, 15."

"Ta? The first character is a nine."

"No, it's Ta. If I'm not mistaken, and correct me if I'm wrong Naruto-kun, as you spend two and a half years training with Jiraiya, when he writes Ta, instead of it being boxed, it ends up looking like a nine."

"How'd you know that?!" I sigh.

"Manga, Bakayaro. And I take it that I'm right."

"So…"

"Look in the Tactics volume of the Icha Icha series. Though I can already tell you what the message is."

"Enlighten us."

"There is no real one."

"You've saved us a lot of time. If the information in that series is reliable."

"In this case, it is."

"In this case?"

"I have a theory; certain things got switched around last month."

"Meaning?"

"Tsunade-shishou, how did Orochimaru die?"

"How did you know that Orochimaru was dead?"

"A guess."

"Apparently, he died of natural causes, the fool. Bragging about that immortality jutsu and then dying like that."

"If I'm not mistaken, it happened shortly after Sakura and the others disappeared."

"Yea." I nod slightly.

"So I was right about that then."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that certain things that would have happened a certain way, ended up happening completely different because of what happened last month."

"So you mean…what exactly?"

"I mean, things could go completely or exactly the same as in the manga. I have no idea. I just know that it probably wouldn't have affected Jiraiya at the end of his battle with Pain."

"So, what do you know about Pain?"

"Oh, actually about as much as Jiraiya found out."

"Miss, what is your name?" I stare at Fukasaku.

"Izumi Miyuki."

"And this Manga you keep mentioning is?"

"In short, a story where I come from surrounding the events here in Konoha."

"So, we're stuck after this?" I nod.

"In a way."

"When we left Kirigakure, you said something about not being able to do anything. What did you mean?"

"I'm sure that Fukasaku-sama can pretty well think of what I mean."

"Huh?" "So, you're saying what?" I sigh.

"Honestly. Can't you guys come up with anything on your own? I'm saying that it might be a good idea for Naruto to go to Myobokuzan with Fukasaku-sama and learn the Sage arts."

"That's a novel idea, kid."

"Wait, so…"

"I mean, that's what happens in the series. And apparently, it'll most likely come in handy against Pain if he shows up."

"Will I be able to beat Pain then?"

"I don't know. Why are you looking at me? It hadn't got that far yet."

"You're the one that came up with it."

"Yea, but…agh." Impossible. This is impossible. I want to punch something.

"You never will the way you are now. Is that all right, Tsunade?"

"Of course, work him to the bone."

"Training in the sage arts is tougher than anything you could imagine! Still want to do it?"

"Anno Ero-sennin made it through, didn't he? So I can't let him beat me! I'll do it!" Well, that's a good thing.

"That's the spirit! Get some rest and we'll head to Myobokuzan in the morning!" Naruto nods and Fukasaku leaves.

"Miyuki, what all do you know of has changed from the manga?"

"Huh? Um, in the series, Sasuke killed Orochimaru. That's one change. Um, after that…let's see…he tracked down and killed Itachi, getting injured in the process, as well as fighting and defeating an Akatsuki member named Deidara."

"Deidara?"

"Blond, uses clay. You should remember him from rescuing Gaara." The others nod slightly, understanding.

"So, did that change?" I nod.

"Yes, unless Deidara died by bombing on his own. And also, I saw Sasuke defeat Itachi with my own eyes. Sasuke was perfectly fine afterwards."

"Okay, what else?"

"Let's see, after the fight with Itachi in the series, Sasuke passed out in exhaustion and woke up in a cave…um, an Akatsuki member named Uchiha Madara, or Tobi, guy in an orange mask, annoying personality, kind of random, was there and told Sasuke…um, I can't talk about that."

"Why?"

"Because…" Tsunade-sama realizes what I'm talking about and nods.

"After that? Or do you know if that encounter has happened?"

"As far as I know, they haven't met yet. And…before he died, Itachi told Sasuke something."

"Being?" I glance at Tsunade-sama, she nods slightly and sighs.

"After that?"

"After that, I can't be sure. At the point it would be right now, unless they've regrouped, met with Madara, joined Akatsuki, and traveled to Rai no Kuni from the northeast border of Mizu no Kuni in seven days, I doubt that anything on that end has happened." "Meaning?" "Meaning that after his…discussion with Madara in the series, Sasuke regrouped his group, joined with Akatsuki to destroy Konoha, and in preparation for that, they traveled to Kuwagakure to abduct the host of the Hachibi, Killer Bee, at the same time that the discussion that just occurred with Fukasaku, they would be fighting him and getting their asses kicked. Oh, and also, that would mean that Pain would also be preparing to invade Konoha shortly after Naruto left for Myobokuzan, in search of Naruto."

"For the Kyuubi." I nod.

"So, how many do they lack from having all nine?"

"Hachibi and Kyuubi. Just those two. And…"

"What? Do you know something else about Pain's powers?" I nod slightly.

"One, with six piercings in his nose and seven in his ears, has the ability to repel and draw in things. There's a five second interval between uses of that ability. Pain's real name is Nagato. He, as well as two other children from Amegakure, named Konan and Yahiko, were taught to protect themselves with the ninja arts by Jiraiya. Before Orochimaru left the village, to give you a time frame. Also, one is like a puppet in his physical structure, though he is not a puppeteer. Another is able to rip the soul out of a person's body if they are lying to him. One summons. I have a feeling the discrepancy with the powers is that Nagato is working from a different location, controlling the bodies somehow while he is safely away from the carnage. Most likely, he has to divide the primary jutsu of each body in order to keep from overloading himself. Oh, I meant to ask you before, Naruto. How did that training turn out?"

"Training?" I sigh. I hope he managed to learn the Rasen-Shuriken before I dragged him away. "Oh! That training! It's awesome!"

"But it's dangerous for Naruto to use the new jutsu, so it's basically now a forbidden jutsu." I nod.

"I was hoping that you had gotten it done. That's good then."

"Why?"

"Just a feeling. Anyways." It probably won't be so dangerous to use in Sage Mode, I hope.

"Do you know anything else about Pain or any other members?"

"Well…Madara can basically freely transport any part of his body at the last second to avoid a fatal blow, or any attack for that matter. Though I'm not sure what sort of abilities he has with sharingan…he doesn't use it in the series, so I have no idea. Um…I'm not too sure about Zetsu either. Except that apparently he doesn't fight, just watches. Other than them, all of the other Akatsuki I know anything about are either dead or haven't fought in the series yet…oh! Konan, the girl that works with Pain. She can freely transform into slips of paper that she can control for either attack or defense." I had completely forgotten about her.

"So, do you think that we should be preparing for an attack on the village anytime soon?"

"In my opinion, it would be best to be prepared for that possibility, but it's a bad idea to do too much."

"In that case, I'll let the other Shinobi know about Pain's powers and to be on the lookout for them. You're a real help, Miyuki-san." I smile.

"Thank you."

"That's all I needed to speak with you about. Except, were you able to gather any knowledge on your family, Miyuki-san?" I nod.

"Yes."

"I take it that you're related to the Mizukage, as she used the same last name as you." I nod, beaming.

"She is my aunt."

"Ah, so you probably learned a lot." I nod.

"Yea."

"Well, that's all. You guys can go rest."

"Hai!" We leave the room and go straight to Ichiraku.


	14. Notice

**HIATUS/REWRITE NOTICE**

! !

! Rewrite Notice !

Because I have been improving my writing style and I am dissatisfied with the current state of the following stories:

Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom, Dark Blade, Digital Dream, Eagle Spark, Emily and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Raising a Hero'), Lost in Spira (To be retitled 'The Secret Summoner'), Narissa and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Unwilling Hero'), Sword Transcending Time (To be retitled 'Queen Blades'), Tsubasa no Tenshi Angel Wings (To be retitled 'Tenshi no Tsubasa o'), Yuuki's Story

I'm rewriting them from almost scratch. I am also re-playing/reading/watching the series this is based on so as to be more accurate in non-au situations.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! Hiatus Notice !

Because I'm either rewriting the story or it's on my hard drive that is currently out of commission, all of my stories except completed stories and:

Tails of a Copy Cat

Are on hiatus until further notice. I promise that I will have my hard drive fixed as soon as possible so I can get back to work on my older stories.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED WHEN I ADD NEW CONTENT !


End file.
